Next Stop : Danger
by Somebody Once
Summary: A bus ride turns into the ride from hell for the Tracys.
1. The Wheels On the Bus go round and round

Alan Tracy sighed as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and glared at his brother as they stepped onto the bus.  
  
'Gordo, will you please stop whining, I don't want to get the bus any more than you do!'  
  
The ash-blond 16 year old glared back angrily, 'yeah but that's totally different' he argued, 'you're only 15!'  
  
The way Gordon spoke it sounded as if he was 4.  
  
'Yes' Alan responded as they took seats at the back of the bus, 'just one year younger than you!'  
  
'A whole year!' Stressed Gordon, who believed that being a year older, he was far superior in knowledge and life experience to his kid brother.  
  
Alan rolled his eyes as his brother continued his over-dramatised speech.  
  
'...I mean, in a month I'm going to drive us home, I can't wait!'  
  
Alan knew it was probably wise to shut up but he had to say it, 'but Gordy, what if you don't pass your driving test right away? Just cos you'll be 17 doesn't mean you're going to pass.'  
  
Gordon's fiery hazel eyes, flashed in anger. Alan had forgotton how captivating his brother's eyes were. When he was happy they were a light green but when he was angry, they became like a storm-cloud, a dark tempestuous mixture of brown and green sparks. Those sparks were shooting daggers at Alan.  
  
'Of course I'll pass!' Gordon struggled to keep his voice restrained.  
  
Alan had to stifle a grin, the brother closest to his age was by far the most competetive person he knew. Gordon was already the fastest under 18 swimmer in the county, training for the Olympics and woe betide anyone who challenged him. Gordon had always been competetive and as Alan had learnt on 'embarrassingly for himself' only a few occasions, a very bad loser. He recognised the same competitiveness in his eldest brother Scott. At 22, Scott was responsible and mature but he too was extremely competetive, which was why he had excelled in his studies of piloting air force planes, and had gained a scholarship.  
  
Scott, and Alan and Gordon's other two elder brothers, Virgil and John, usually dropped them off at home, but they had stayed to watch and in John's case play in, the College soccer game, a game that lowly high- schoolers, and espescially pesky younger brothers were not invited to.  
  
Alan guessed that this was the real root of Gordon's anger, not the fact that he had to get the bus home. Gordon hated to be left out of the loop. Alan being the baby of the family, was a lot more used to it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Gordon figured if he frowned much more his face would stick like that and he'd lose his good looks forever, so he sighed slowly letting the anger disappear from him. He caught Alan sneaking an obvious glance at him and he knew that his brother knew the worst was over. Gordon was known in his family and friendship groups as having an easy-going personality, he was usually relaxed and chirpy but when he was angry,he was very angry, luckily his anger was fast and furious but soon over.  
  
He looked down at the green card he held in his hands and felt himself feeling better, his new swimming times showed he had broken his previous personal best, boy had his coach been thrilled, now he had a real shot at the Olympics, the coach was going to give him a call later and tell him if he had been selected for the qualifiers. Gordon couldn't wait to show his older brothers.........hmmmphh Gordon thought to himself as he realised what he was thinking, he was still supposed to be angry with those three. If there was one thing Gordon hated it was being excluded, espescially based on age. He wanted to go to the game, his 'on/off ' girlfriend Emily was cheerleading there and he wanted to watch. He felt espescially steamed that Emily, a mere three months older than himself, in John's year was therefore at the college and allowed at the game.  
  
He sighed dramatically and then turned to his younger brother, 'I'm sorry Al.' he admitted, 'I guess I'm just mad we don't get to go to the game.'  
  
Alan smiled, 'Apology accepted Gordo, we high-schoolers have to stick together!'  
  
Gordon returned the smile, as much as they argued, he and Alan were very close,both in age and relationship. Alan at 16 in a week and Gordon at 17 in 3 weeks were in the same school year and were therefore friends as well as brothers.  
  
The bus began to pull away as Gordon showed Alan his swim-times.  
  
'Wow, their brilliant!' his brother exclaimed and Gordon smiled at the obvious pride in Alan's voice, 'You're going to get into the qualifiers for sure!'  
  
Gordon laughed, his bad mood evaporating, maybe he would show his big brothers his times, they'd sure get a kick out of them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
19 year old Virgil Tracy shared a weary glance with his older brother as the half time whistle blew.  
  
The Amberleigh College soccer team were getting seriously beaten, their younger brother John had scored the only goal, but it was still 5-1 to the visiting team.  
  
Scott started down the steps from the stands, towards the edge of the pitch. His thick dark hair blowing in the strong wind.  
  
'Come on Virg.' he prompted, 'let's go give little brother some moral support.'  
  
Virgil nodded and pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his bomber jacket as he followed his older brother. He brushed strands of his own, auburn hair from his eyes as he walked, the wind was really getting strong.  
  
Scott, already bounding ahead had already reached John and Virgil deliberately slowed his steps so he could watch them together. They made an interesting contrast, both were attractive but in very different ways, Scott ,dark, brooding,with his intense blue eyes, and dark hair with a slight wave, that he hated, but girls seemed to love and John, softer, determined, his silky blond curtains blowing into his turqouise blue eyes. Scott ruffled John's hair and then placed him in a head-lock as John laughed, before slapping the other guys on the shoulders. That was Scott, Virgil thought, making the team feel as if they were winning.  
  
He noticed John's disappointment almost unconciously, 'uh-oh little brother needs some reassurance' Virgil thought to himself and quickened his pace towards his brothers. If Virgil had one quality, it was his ability to read people, he was a brilliant judge of character and he had an almost sixth sense when it came to his brothers, espescially John. Virgil felt that John had always been deep and from very early he had been able to realise how John felt without his brother saying a word.  
  
Right now Virgil knew that his brother was disappointed with the game, John always pushed himself too hard, blamed himself for everything. It had taken years of convincing to finally make John accept that their mother's death wasn't his fault. 'If she hadn't been coming to pick me up, she'd still be alive.' he'd argued. 'If I hadn't asked her to pick up some ice-cream on the way there it wouldn't have happened.' Virgil had argued back. 'We can all blame ourselves John, but it'll do no-one any good.' It had finally taken Scott to drill the truth home before John finally began to accept it wasn't his fault. Virgil still didn't know if he'd ever truly believe their mother's death was not down to him.  
  
'Hey J,' Virgil said placing an arm around his brother's shoulder, 'You did good out there.'  
  
'Sure' John answered, Virgil knew his brother was doing the whole blame thing again.  
  
'Sure, my ass!' he said firmly, he took his brothers face in his hands, 'look at me, YOU, did good!'  
  
John smiled, he should have known he couldn't fool Virg.  
  
'Hey you two, get a room' a voice shouted.  
  
'Shut up Henderson!' John yelled back, but he was smiling.  
  
Scott playfully punched Andy Henderson and then walked over to his brothers.  
  
'Now Johnny.........' he said, replicating Virgil's position and placing an arm around John's other shoulder, 'this is what you need to do..........................'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
John pretended to be interested, he really did, but frankly he wasn't interested in Scott's preferred soccer tactics, or Virgil's psychological analysis of Alex Hendry's game. Honestly John thought to himself, ever since Virg took up Psychology he's been over-analysing everything.  
  
Finally John, had had enough, 'Stop it guys' he said cutting them off abruptly, before Scott could object he said, 'It's not that I don't appreciate being told our tactics are rubbish Scott, but...........'  
  
'I did not say they were rubbish John, I merely stated that.................'  
  
John interuppted him, 'and Virg, thanks for your help, but I'm sure the fact that Alex works at McDonalds has nothing to do with the fact that he's having a bad game.'  
  
'I didn't say it was because he was working at McDonalds, I said it was cos' of his low self esteem, due to the fact that he was working at................'  
  
'VIRG!' John shouted, this earned him some curious glances from his team mates. He swiftly grabbed both of his brother's arms and steered them towards the stands.  
  
'Listen' he said trying to make his voice as gentle as possible, 'I really do appreciate your help guys, and I know it's an older brothers' perogative to give advice, but I'm wasting half time listening to you when i should be listening to my coach!'  
  
Suddenly John heard a loud voice boom from a microphone behind him, 'oooh, footie fans, it seems no 7 John Tracy is looking mad about something, let's hope he puts some of that energy against his brothers into the game.'  
  
John looked up in horror to see his mutinous face on the giant stadium television screen, 'Oh no!' he exclaimed throwing his hands over his face as a microphone was thrust in front of him.  
  
Virgil and Scott argument forgotton were waving like fools, 'Hi Dad' Scott spoke into the microphone.  
  
Then to John's utter horror, Virgil leaned towards the microphone, 'Ladies if you want a good time with this pretty face' he began, grabbing John's hands away from his face, 'call 077............'.  
  
John turned a tomato kind of red as Virgil read out his mobile number, but even as he cringed with embarrassment he heard a cheer go up around the stadium.  
  
As the giant screen finally went back to current college events, John thumped Virgil hard in the arm. Virgil only laughed harder, as did Scott who was doubled over in laughter.  
  
John shook his head and began to walk away, when he heard the announcer continue, 'Boy these Tracy's are everywhere today aren't they..............'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
'In the current swimming Olympic under 18 tryouts, young Gordon Tracy has been selected to take part in the Olympic qualifiers.'  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, but no-one was as loud as Scott, John and Virgil who jumped up and hugged each other.  
  
Scott couldn't stop smiling, they all grinned like dopes, they knew how much their little brother wanted this.  
  
The announcer continued, 'Let's all get behind the kid and see him to the final, Boy these Tracy's are something to look out for aren't they.'  
  
Another cheer went out and the screen again zeroed in on Virgil, John and Scott, who waved and did thumbs up signs, before it went to video footage of Gordon at try-outs.  
  
Scott couldn't ever remember feeling so proud, he was dangerously close to welling up. When his little brother finished the swim and climbed out of the pool, flashing the camera-man a grin, numerous whistles richoched around the stadium.  
  
'I wouldn't mind doing the breast-stroke with him!' One particularly rude woman shouted.  
  
Scott frowned at her, 'shame on you' he shouted, 'he's only 16!' But he couldn't help grinning.  
  
Virgil and John laughed and high-fived each other.  
  
'Isn't it great!' A female voice sounded behind them, Gordon's 'on/off' girlfriend Emily stood behind them.'I knew he could do it!'  
  
'Yeah it is!' Scott replied as she skipped past them back to the pitch.  
  
While they all pretended otherwise, the eldest three Tracy boys couldn't help staring as Emily made her way back to the pitch, in her skimpy cheerleader uniform.  
  
Virgil shook his head, 'boy Gordo's going to be sorry he missed that!'  
  
John nodded and then said, 'Right I'd better get back out there!'  
  
'Remember J, ' Virgil shouted as he watched his brother head back to the pitch, 'boost Alex's self esteem and you'll win the game!'  
  
'Whatever......' John muttered and then he shouted to Scott, who already had his phone out, 'Tell Gordo I said, congratulations'.  
  
'Will do!' Scott shouted back, 'be careful!'  
  
'Aren't I always?' John yelled back before his blond head disappeared onto the pitch.  
  
Scott and Virgil exchanged a doubtful look and made their way back to the seats.  
  
Scott continued punching in his brother's number. He heard Gordon say 'hello,'  
  
'Hey Gordo'  
  
'I can't hear you....' his brother said  
  
'It's me!' Scott replied  
  
'Hahaha fool!' came Gordon's voice and then Scott realised he'd been had.  
  
'I'm not answering right now so leave a message.'  
  
Scott was not amused, Virgil raised his eyebrows, curious.  
  
'Foolish answering machine' Scott replied. Then at the beep, 'Gordon it's your big brother, that answerphone message is stupid, people actually think you're on the phone, you really should grow up a little, what if I had been Emily....................'  
  
Virgil nudged him as he realised he was rambling, 'Oh right, just wanted to say congratulations on the qualifiers, we're all really proud of you!'  
  
'Yeah well done G!' Virgil put in.  
  
Scott frowned at him. 'We'll see you later.' he finished and hung up, before turning a withering look on his younger brother, 'Virgil.......' he said shaking his head, 'Must you constantly refer to everyone with their initial, you'll be calling me S, soon.'  
  
'Chill out S!' Virgil retorted, trying to annoy his brother. Scott was just too easy to wind up. Then he remembered something, 'Hey, if you can't get through to Gordo, try ringing Al.'  
  
Scott sat down in his seat and called his baby brother as Virgil stood and the whistle blew for the second half.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
An annoying tune filled Gordon's head as he stared out of the bus window. He couldn't quite place where he'd heard it, it was only when Alan started rummaging in his bag that he realised what it was.  
  
'The Flintstones?' he asked shaking his head at his little brother's ring- tone, 'you couldn't find anything more mature Al?'  
  
'Like the theme-tune from baywatch is more mature?' Alan shot back.  
  
Gordon shut his mouth.  
  
'Hello' Alan answered.  
  
'Alan it's Scott!'  
  
'Hey Scott!' Alan greeted his eldest brother as Gordon turned in interest.  
  
'Is Gordo there, I just want to congratulate him!'  
  
'On what?' Alan asked  
  
'Oh my God, does he not know yet?' Scott asked in disbelief.  
  
'Does he not know what?'  
  
Gordon seemed to cotton on to what was going on, he hurriedly reached for his own phone and found he had left it on silent. There were 9 missed calls.  
  
Gordon couldn't keep the excitement from his voice, 'Give me that.' he said to Alan and snatched the phone from his hands.  
  
'Scott, it's me, are you saying what I think you're gonna say?'  
  
'Depends what you're thinking' Scott teased.  
  
'Oh my god, did I get selected, did I?'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'SCOTT!'  
  
'Okay, yeah, you got selected.'  
  
Gordon whooped and hollered as Alan high-fived him.  
  
'Congratulations Kid!' Scott said.  
  
'Yeah congrats G!' Gordon heard from the background.  
  
'Virgil would you stop that!' Scott sounded annoyed.  
  
'I can't believe it' Gordon shook his head, feeling giddy with happiness, 'how'd you find out?'  
  
'It was announced on the big screen at the game.' Scott answered.  
  
'Oh wow!' Gordon breathed, 'here that Al, I was on the big screen?'  
  
As Gordon spoke, Alan noticed the bus pulling over, their was just a handful of people left on, Alan was confused, this wasn't a scheduled stop, what was going on. He peered his head to see out the window and could make out another car parked infront of the bus.  
  
He tried to get Gordon's attention, but his brother was too excited to get off the phone.  
  
'I guess we could have broken down or something' Alan thought to himself, but as those words popped into his mind, a man in black stepped onto the bus.  
  
'What are you doing?' the driver asked.  
  
The man didn't speak a reply, faster than Alan could blink, he pulled out a gun and shot the driver twice.  
  
The bus erupted in screams, Gordon fell silent as he clutched the phone to his ear.  
  
Alan stared in amazement as the man turned the gun on the terrified teens.  
  
Alan heard Scott's voice, from the phone,  
  
'Gordon................GORDON! What's going on?'  
  
'Scott, you've got to......' Gordon began, but the man turned the gun on Alan before he could finish.  
  
'Hang up now' he told Gordon.  
  
Gordon hung up.  
  
'Now......' the man began, his balaclava concealing his face, 'you two.........' he gestured towards Alan and Gordon, '........follow me.'  
  
Alan and Gordon shared a look. They were both horrified and confused, but they also knew that their lives depended on their cooperation, standing slowly, under the terrified gazes of the other passengers they were ushered off the bus.  
  
And that is where the nightmare began. 


	2. Game Over

'YES JOHNNY!' Virgil shrieked bouncing up and down as his brother scored another goal, Virgil stared in curiosity when he realised his brother wasn't celebrating ,and noticed Scott's dark frown.  
  
'Scott.........' he said, his brother continued to frown into space.  
  
'Scott!' Virgil tried again.  
  
Scott looked at him then, he stared hard at the phone in his hands.  
  
'Sorry Virg, what did you say?'  
  
Virgil stared at his brother, 'duh, you just missed John score a goal!'  
  
'Oh that's great!' Scott answered distractedly, as he keyed a number into his phone.  
  
Virgil was worried now, it wasn't like Scott to be distracted at a game, espescially one where one of his brothers was playing. Virgil quickly sat,  
  
'Hey, what's up?'  
  
Scott raised the phone to his ear and held up a hand to silence his brother. After a few seconds, he shook his head.  
  
'Voicemail' he muttered.  
  
'What's the problem?'  
  
'It's the guys' Scott began raising his eyes till his brother could see the concern etched into them. 'I don't know what happened but we just got cut off mid conversation.'  
  
'Is that it?' Virgil sighed, annoyed that it was nothing more serious. Scott really had this overprotective racket down to a tee. 'I thought someone had died or something.'  
  
'Virg, this is serious, I can't get through to them.'  
  
'So? You know Gordo, he's probably so excited that he's hung up and gone to tell everyone.'  
  
'I don't think so' Scott replied, 'he said something, he said 'Scott you've got to....' and then he hung up.'  
  
'Maybe Alan's battery went dead, try Gordo's phone.'  
  
'I just did, all I got was his voicemail.'  
  
'Scott I'm sure it's nothing to worry about' Virgil stated before turning his attention back to the game.  
  
Scott frowned and tried Alan's phone again. He had a bad feeling about this and history had taught him to trust his bad feelings. Something was wrong, Scott would bet his life on it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
'Give me your phone, now!' the man in black shouted at Gordon who still clutched Alan's mobile in his hand.  
  
'Listen I don't know what the hell is going on here......' Gordon replied scowling defiantly at the man, 'but if you think we're just gonna take this lying down then you've got another thing coming mister!'  
  
Alan winced as his brother's statement hung in the air.  
  
The man who was presently ushering the youngest Tracy's towards a black sedan parked at the roadside, pushed the gun into Gordon's back.  
  
'Give me the phone' he growled, his voice dangerously low.  
  
Alan shot Gordon a warning look and then visibly relaxed when his brother sighed and gave their captor the phone. Gordon's penchant for speaking his mind, to hell with the consequences was always getting him into trouble. Alan's first memory of his brother's lack of tact was of a 7 year old Gordon being the first child escorted from church when he announced to the congregation at mass, that church was boring and they should all go home because God wouldn't want them to be bored. Jeff had tried to reprimand Gordon but found he couldn't as Gordon was only speaking the truth, besides Jeff had secretly found the whole scenario amusing. Unfortunately Alan thought, this situation was totally different. He felt more than a little worried that Gordon's mouth would get them into more trouble than they were already in.  
  
And boy were they in trouble Alan thought as they reached the black sedan.The balaclava clad man, who Alan decided to christen Darth Vader, shoved them into the backseat. Alan gave a sharp intake of breath as the driver turned around to face them. Gordon pretended not to be bothered but they both recognised the mis-shapen nose and black eyes that stared back at them.  
  
'Simon?' Alan whispered in shock.  
  
Simon Fallon smiled and then turned to his partner, 'well done' he said, 'any problems?'  
  
'Nope' Darth Vader replied, then he titled his head towards Gordon, 'kid was on the phone but I've got it now.'  
  
Simon nodded, then turned on the engine,'that'll be good for the ransom demand later, untracable. We've got 10 minutes to the nearest town' he told Darth, 'so no-one should find the bus till then, even the emergency services can't get here that fast.' He pulled the car away, from the roadside.  
  
'I guess you're wondering why I'm doing this hey boys?' Simon asked fixing them with a stare in the mirror.  
  
'Nope' Gordon said angrily, 'this is your twisted idea of revenge for dad bringing you to justice isn't it?'  
  
Simon's eyes flashed in anger, 'You're dad and I were partners, he had no right to rat me out'.  
  
'You were swindling the company' Alan interrupted, 'taking bribes, manipulating people, did you really think you wouldn't end up in jail? What the hell do you think he should have done?'  
  
Simon clenched the wheel furiously, 'Um....let me see.....NOT REPORT ME TO THE POLICE!'  
  
'You know jail's done nothing for your people skills.' Gordon stated sarcastically.  
  
'SHUT UP!!!' Simon hissed.  
  
Gordon didn't, 'You're lucky you didn't get more than 5 years, embezzlement's a serious crime you know.'  
  
Simon just gave an evil smirk, 'well now I've got something your dad wants, maybe I'll get what I've waited for for 5 years.'  
  
'And what's that?' Alan asked swallowing, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
'Revenge!'  
  
It was only then that Alan realised that Fallon hadn't covered his face. If he was letting them see his face then it was clear that he wasn't planning on letting them go, alive.  
  
Alan shared an uneasy glance with his brother, it was clear that Gordon had the same thought. Alan figured he must have looked afraid or something because Gordon reached a hand out to find his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Alan smiled greatfull for the small gesture of comfort, but an iciness filled his stomach even as he squeezed Gordon's hand back. This was not looking good.  
  
It was then that he remembered his brother's phone. He peered at Gordon's jacket pocket meaningfully, Gordon gave a small nod of the head, understanding. Alan allowed himself a small moment of relief. If Gordo still had his phone there was a chance they could contact their brothers and still make it out of this alive.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Gordon however was not prepared to wait that long to be rescued. Never known for his patience, he eyed the door-handle suggestively, if they both opened their doors and rolled, they could escape with minimum injury. He kicked Alan's leg getting his little brother's attention, then directed his gaze at the door handle and then back at his brother's face. Alan nodded, he had gathered what his brother meant. Unfortunately so had Fallon. As Gordon and Alan each reached for a door handle the electronic locks, shot down preventing their escape.  
  
'Nice try boys' Fallon smiled evily, 'next time,try and be a little less obvious!'  
  
As he and his partner laughed, Gordon felt the rage building up inside him. He was going to smash this guy's face in at the first chance. He and Alan were 6 feet and 6 feet 1 respectfully and he couldn't wait till that coward put the gun down and faced them man to man, Gordon had the distinct feeling that Fallon wouldn't be so cocky then.  
  
Alan looked at him miserably and Gordon frowned. It was up to him to get them out of this, after all he was a whole year older than his brother. He had to come up with a plan, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate again, as it had been doing 5 or 6 times since he'd hung up on Scott. Good, he thought, they've figured out that something's wrong, it wouldn't be long before his brothers found out what had happened and until then Gordon would bide his time until he could use his phone, alert his brothers, and give Fallon what was coming to him.  
  
He turned to gaze out the window as they drove steadily along, he wasn't sure where they were now, only that they were pretty far out of the bus- route. He was concentrating so hard on where they were going that he jumped when a loud noise filled the air. The flintstones again, it took a mere second until Gordon's mind registered it was the phone, he smiled in happiness, 'Scott.' he whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Ring Ring.....Ring Ring........  
  
Scott clutched the phone to his ear, 'come on Alan, answer!'  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Fallon and Darth looked at each other in suprise.  
  
'What should I do?' he asked as the phone continued it's tune in his hand.  
  
'Give it here' Fallon ordered, holding the phone in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. He snorted when he looked at the name on the phone, 'Scott!' he uttered, 'that guy always was a pain!'  
  
Alan glanced at Gordon, both were wondering what Fallon would do. Both were disappointed when he pressed the cancel button and the car fell silent.  
  
'I'll contact them when I'm ready.' he told Darth, 'let's let them stew over the missing babies of the family for a while.'  
  
Gordon shook his head angrily and turned back to staring out the window.  
  
Alan morosely did the same, he knew that their family would be out of their minds with worry when they found out what had happened, he hated the thought of any of them in pain.  
  
Sighing inwardly as he watched the rain beginning to fall on his window, Alan swallowed as he let the thought he hadn't let himself think since this had began ,creep into his head, what if we don't make it out of this. He pushed that thought quickly to the back of his mind. We'll make it out of this, he told himself, we'll be fine, still he couldn't help feeling that something awful was going to happen, and this, this was just the beginning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
'Hi you've reached Alan, sorry I'm not available right now,' Scott cursed as his baby brother's cheerful voice filtered from the phone, 'if you're one of the lucky ladies who have recently been given my number press 1, if you are a family member or friend press 2, if you're a discruntled ex, I'd advise you to hang up, because i will not call back. Leave me a message after the beep.'  
  
Scott got straight to the point, 'Alan,where are you? Call me back when you get this.'  
  
'Yes,go J, come on!' Virgil was yelling as Scott stood and joined him. Scott looked at Virgil and struggled to keep the grin from his face. His brother looked more than a little deranged, his hair was plastered to his skull and rain was pouring down his face, he was jumping up and down and shouting like a maniac to boot.  
  
'Wet and crazy's a good look for you Virg!' he told his brother patting him on the shoulder as he moved beside him. His own sweater starting to become heavy from the rain.  
  
'Huh?' Virgil asked, confused.  
  
'Never mind.' Scott said, 'do you think they'll cancel the game?' As he spoke a rumble of thunder boomed from the grey skies above them and the rain which had begun as a drizzle started to pour.  
  
'Well Done Scott!' Virgil said, as though the change in weather was his brother's fault, 'you've jinxed it now.'  
  
Scott looked at his brother in mock outrage.  
  
Virgil turned back to the game, which despite the weather was continuing. Scott caught a glimpse of his brother's blue jersey before he dashed past them and decided to turn his attention to the big screen where he could see the action clearly. As John weaved his way through the defenders Virgil turned to his brother.  
  
'You get through to the squirts?' he asked, never taking his eyes from the screen.  
  
Scott shook his head, 'nope,' the nagging feeling returned, 'I'll ring home in about 10 minutes, they should be back by then and I can see why they hung up on me. Whatever their excuse is they're going to get a serious lecture for worrying me.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Virgil didn't doubt it. At some point in all four of their lives the youngest four Tracys had been on the recieving end of one of Scott's lectures. Gordon in particular felt that Scott had swallowed the responsibility of an entire town when he was born. Scott in turn felt that Gordon's total lack of responsibility was down to his father dropping him on the head as a baby. Their totally opposite natures were a constant source of amusement for their brothers, all three felt they were somewhere in between, but Virgil had always felt that John leant towards Scott's sense of responsibility and Alan towards Gordon's laid-back nature. Virgil liked a bit of both. He went to Scott if he had a problem, as they all did, and Gordon if he wanted a chat, or some fun. Although they had different personalities, to the suprise of their father and brothers the two were close. Scott managed to temper out Gordon's relaxed attitude and Gordon was the only one able to lighten the eldest tracy boy up. Recently the two had taken to training together, Scott had been Gordon's swimming partner, helping him train. Although predictably this had resulted in some friction, but between Scott's innate quality of mothering his brothers and Gordon's fierce independance there was bound to be some disagreement. However their competitive natures made the training an over-riding success and Virgil always felt strangely comforted hearing the furious whistle-blowing of Scotts and Gordon's laughing reply of, 'any more blowing and you're gonna choke on that whistle', every morning.  
  
The dark sky flashed as lightening illuminated the sky, Virgil kept his eyes on the screen. He wasn't really suprised to hear the whistle going, what did suprise him was the look on John's face as the coach whispered something to him as the players exited the pitch. The big screen on him, John's eyes widened and he stared horrified at the coach. Virgil shared an uneasy glance with Scott.  
  
'Now what do you suppose that's about?' Scott asked, wiping the rain from his eyes. They'd both noticed the expression on their younger brother's face. As people began to boo at the early finish of the game, the big screen flashed to a reporter.  
  
'Just what is going on?' Virgil muttered incredulously as everyone watched the screen. He barely noticed John sprinting up to them,  
  
'guys.......' was all he said. His face stricken and pale, he glanced up at the screen.  
  
'I am reporting from Aberleigh High School' the reporter began, the crowd gasped, they were next door to the High School, the school and college being next to each other. 'First reports indicate that the driver of a school bus has been shot and unconfirmed reports suggest that two children are missing, I must stress these are unconfirmed.'  
  
Virgil's mouth dropped open, form the corner of his eye, he saw Scott lift a hand to his mouth. John shook his head in shock.  
  
'We don't know if it was their bus.' he said his voice shaking.  
  
'Shhhhh!' Virgil said to his brother as the camera picked up a body bag being placed into an ambulance. Then it showed clips of shocked looking passengers being led from the bus.  
  
'Oh my God, that's Laura Dyson' John blurted out unable to contain himself, 'she gets their bus.'  
  
Scott's eyes never left the screen, 'do you see them?' he asked. His voice low and serious, his eyes searching frantically for either of his brothers.  
  
'No' Virgil replied, his heart beating so fast it was threatening to jump out of his chest.  
  
'I don't either' John whispered, his chest rose and fell rapidly, he was panicked.  
  
'Why can't we see them?' Scott murmered, trance-like, 'come on guys, where are you?'  
  
Scott recieved his answer when all the passengers left the bus, with the exception of two, Gordon and Alan.  
  
'Oh My God' Virgil shouted as lightening illuminated his terrified eyes, 'they're not there, they're not there Scott!'  
  
Scott knew this was his cue to say something reassuring and calming but he found he couldn't. Later Scott would swear that he was actually paralysed with fear,for he could think of nothing but the fate of his youngest brothers. As the lightening zigzagged across the sky Scott stared up into the storm, 'WHERE ARE THEY!' he screamed, falling to his knees, but he recieved no answer. 'YOU'RE NOT TAKING THEM! YOU HEAR ME?' he shouted into the sky as his brothers watched their most together brother, fall apart, 'YOU'RE NOT TAKING THEM!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
woooooooo yeah,I'm back, and it feels good people! So  
  
WHERE ARE ALAN AND GORDON BEING TAKEN? WILL SCOTT STOP HIS CRAZY BEHAVIOUR AND TAKE SOME EVASIVE ACTION? MNNNNN,JOHN IN FOOTBALLER'S KIT....... sorry went off track there.  
  
FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3 OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER' COMING SOON!  
  
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME, PLEASE?  
  
XXX CHARL XXX  
  
P.S - LOVE U GUYS! OO 


	3. The Truth Is Out

'..three', Gordon inwardly sighed as he counted only the third car he'd seen since he and Alan had been taken half an hour ago. His mind was furiously working over possible escape plans. Unfortunately the solitude of the present area did not bode well for an escape plan. As far as Gorodn could make out they were pretty far from home, so far infact that he had virtually no idea where they were. The fact that he hadn't seen many other people did not sit well with Gordon. For the second time that day he wished that he could drive, if he could drive, he'd be much more knowledgable of the area and he'd know where they were. This was one fact he was counting on his brothers for. They could all drive and he was desperately hoping that when he got in contact with them, they could find them. Being a 'cup half full' sort of guy, Gordon was sure that Scott, John and Virgil could find them, it was just a matter of time, for now, he'd just have to figure out how to get he and Alan out of this mess.  
  
Virgil and John steered a numb-looking Scott towards the College car park. Virgil tried to remain calm but he found it increasingly difficult with Scott's current condition.  
  
John's serious voice broke into his thoughts, 'We have to let Dad know!'  
  
Virgil winced, this was going to kill his dad, ever since the death of his mother 10 years before, Jeff had been left a broken man. Although he was still a tower of strength to his sons, Virgil feared this threat to his two youngest might be the trigger to push his father over the edge.  
  
Straightening his shoulders and squaring his jaw, Virgil turned to his brother, 'I'll tell him' he told John as they got Scott to his red Porsche convertible.  
  
As they opened the door, the rain continuing to soak them through, Scott turned to them. He placed one hand on Virgil's shoulder and the other on Johns' and raised his weary face to theirs.  
  
Virgil was worried by the pallour that coloured his usually tanned brother's face, he was an insipid yellow, and his face had a weary expression that made him look much older than his 22 years.  
  
'I'll tell Dad!' he said, his voice low and gruff.  
  
John, over-intuitive as usual jumped in, 'No Scott, you shouldn't have to do it, I'll tell him.'  
  
Virgil felt that he too should volunteer, 'No, I'll do it!'  
  
Scott shook his head, seeming to snap himself out of his trance but still appearing amazingly zombie-like. 'No.' he stated, shoulders slumped, as he climbed into the passenger seat and handed John the keys, 'it has to come from me, I'm the only one who can make him believe they'll be alright!'  
  
Virgil climbed into the back-seat, he felt he should argue, but logic told him, that Scott was right. Jeff's eldest had always been a calming influence on him and Scott, even at 12 had been a rock after Lucille's death.  
  
Virgil nodded and handed his brother, his phone. John refrained from starting the engine, they all wanted to hear this conversation. Scott plugged the mobile into a hands free kit and dialled home with shaking fingers. Knowing his father as he did, Scott could picture him now, just back from work, feet on the desk, whisky in hand, awaiting the return of his sons, two of them weren't returning tonight. But Scott would be damned if he left them at the mercy of lord knows who, any longer than one night.  
  
'Jeff Tracy!' His father's voice startled Scott out of his thoughts. John twisted uncomfortably to share a glance with Virgil.  
  
'Dad' Scott began.  
  
Jeff interrupted him, 'son, how did the game go?'  
  
'Um, it got rained off at 5 - 2 to the other team' Scott offered thinking how trivial it all was.  
  
'How did John do?' Jeff asked and John answered him,  
  
'fine, dad, just listen to us ok..'  
  
'Do you have me on speaker?' Jeff asked  
  
'Dad..' Put in Virgil  
  
'Boys what is the matter?' Jeff asked confused at where the conversation was headed.  
  
Scott took a deep breath, 'Dad, it's Alan and Gordon..'  
  
'What about them?' Jeff shouted, alarmed, 'What's wrong, are they ok?'  
  
'Um, I'm sure they are but um.uh...we don't really know.' Scott spluttered.  
  
'SCOTT WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS?' Jeff shouted, worry coursing through each word.  
  
'Dad' Virgil uttered.  
  
'Dad' John whispered.  
  
'Dad' Scott volunteered, 'they've been kidnapped!'  
  
WHOOOOOO!  
  
HOW WILL JEFF REACT?  
  
WILL ALAN AND GORDON EVER REACH THE MYSTERY DESTINATION?  
  
SCOTT HAS A PORSCHE?  
  
ALL IS REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, CGRUBER I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN, GORDON IS MINE, OR ARE WE BACK TO SHARING AGAIN?  
  
XXXXXX 


	4. Someone please call 911

As the car finally lurched to a stop, the blond heads of the two youngest Tracys twisted to glance out of their windows.  
  
As far as Alan could make out, they were at some kind of deserted cabin.  
  
'Alright you two, get out!' Fallon growled, stepping from the car and training the gun on his captives, 'and real slow now, we wouldn't want anybody getting hurt now would we?'  
  
Alan rolled his eyes at the poorly disguised threat and climbed over the seat to join his brother outside. His first thought was of the overpowering smell of pine that seemed to linger all around them, his second thought was for the view. For miles around he could see a thick blanket of snow and pine trees, and although in usual circumstances he would have admired the view, it worried him that there was no sign of any other person for miles around.  
  
He glanced at his brother and noticed Gordon's frantic sweep of their surroundings with his eyes. He knew that Gordo would be searching desperately for any possible escape route, Alan mirrored his brother's task. He noticed that the cabin which loomed rather imposingly before them, had wooden steps and an outside trap-door that led to a possible underground basement? Hmmm....could come in useful, he thought to himself.  
  
Darth snapped him out of his trance, 'move it kid!' he snarled,pushing Alan in front of him towards the cabin. Fallon did the same with Gordon who spared a protective glance at his brother, before asscending the wooden steps leading to the cabin. Alan followed. Fallon pushed at the cabin door and it swung open with an ominous creek, he ushered Gordon inside, Darth and Alan were right behind him. The inside of the cabin was dark and smelt musty, Alan coughed a little and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
The cabin was very basic, a threadbare settee adorned the living room and a small kitchen led off it, to the right of the living room were two doors which Alan guessed were a bedroom and a bathroom. Darth after a nod from Fallon disappeared inside one of the rooms and emerged with rope and sticky tape. Alan realised with a sinking stomach what those were for.  
  
'Right sit down on the floor you two, feet out ,back to back.' Fallon growled.  
  
With a gun trained on them at point blank range, neither Alan nor Gordon felt they were in the position to argue. Sharing an uncomfortable glance they did as they were told. Once they were back to back, Darth wrapped the rope securely around their chests. Alan gasped as the rope was wrapped tighter and tighter, he could hardly breathe.  
  
'Hey not so tight!' Gordon yelled.  
  
Darth grinned evily at Fallon but he tied the knot in the ropes. He then took the sticky tape to first Alan's ankles and then Gordons'. When he had thoroughly restrained them, he stood back to admire his handywork.  
  
'OOOOOOH..........' Gordon murmered sarcastically, 'you should be real proud of yourselves, tying up two kids, I mean, what an achievement?'  
  
The smile vanished from Darth's balaclava clad face, he raised a hand and pulled off his disguise in one swift movement.  
  
Alan and Gordon inhaled sharply in unison. The left side of the man's face was normal, ugly but normal, but the right side was covered with hundreds of scars.  
  
Fallon smiled at their reactions. 'Amazing who you meet when you're banged up!' he stated, 'Matchstick here.........' he gestured towards Darth, '....was banged up for murder, set fire to a guy in his home-room when he was just a kid, unfortunately he didn't count on burning half his face off in the process.'  
  
Gordon stared wide-eyed at Darth/Matchstick, 'How the hell did you get out of prison?'  
  
Matchstick fixed Gordon with a steely gaze, 'good behaviour, it's amazing how soon you can be up for parole if you know the right people.'  
  
Gordon shook his head defiantly, 'what has my father ever done to you?'  
  
'Nothing...........' Matchstick replied, 'but do you really think I could live the good life,find a nice woman,have a family with a face like this?'  
  
'You don't have to resort to this.....' Alan tried to reason with him.  
  
'You don't understand, I'm not a nice person..........' Matchstick snarled, '........I like this life!'  
  
'Yeah, well your life's not going to be worth living when our brothers and our father catch up with you!' Gordon retorted in disgust.  
  
Matchstick shot a deadly look at Gordon and picked up the sticky tape.  
  
'This one......' he told Fallon,gesturing at Gordon as he applied tape to his mouth, '........needs to learn when to shut up!'  
  
That was the first and only thing Alan and the kidnappers would ever come to agree on.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
'Gordon's 16, he's 6'1, has straight sandy blond hair, he's wearing a blue jumper with 'Amberleigh High Swim Team' written across the front, dark blue jeans and white trainers.' Jeff Tracy said wearily, rubbing his throbbing temples as he regarded the policeman infront of him. 'Alan is 15, he's 6', has wavy platinum blond hair, he's wearing a black t-shirt, brown khakis, a brown sheepskin coat and black loafers.'  
  
The policeman scribbled all this information down and Jeff sank wearily onto the sofa next to him. He had a terrible migraine, in the 15 minutes since he'd spoken to his sons and found out of the danger his youngest two were facing, his head had pounded in a way he hadn't felt since the aftermath of his wife's death. The police had arrived just minutes after he'd heard from Scott,Virgil and John. This was serious, a murder and possible kidnapping. Jeff shuddered as he thought of his sons at the mercy of a twisted madman, or worse, dead. No,no, Jeff thought to himself , I can't think that, i won't think that. He had to believe his sons were alright. If anything happened to them, he didn't know what he would do. Easy-going, sweet Gordon, who always made his father laugh, and even when in trouble made him proud and Alan, his baby, innocent , trying to be so grown-up even though he would always be a baby to Jeff. No, he wouldn't think the worst, he couldn't. Not of two people he loved so much, a part of himself and his beloved Lucille.  
  
'Mr Tracy.......Mr Tracy?'  
  
The policeman, a sympathetic-looking moustached man, coaxed him from his nightmarish visions.  
  
'Sorry' Jeff murmered distractedly, absently wringing his hands together.  
  
'Believe me, ' the policeman offered, 'I've got kids, I know how I'd feel if it was one of them, I just need to know, if there's anyone who might hold a grudge against you, who'd do this to your sons?'  
  
Jeff shook his head, 'I....I.....I don't know'.  
  
'Think Mr Tracy, anyone at all?'  
  
Jeff watched as the 20 or 30 other officers went over his files and discussed situations in his living room. None of this seemed real to him. He turned to the policeman next to him.  
  
'Detective............' he looked at the officer's namebadge, '....Jacobs, it may have escaped your knowledge but I have a fair bit of money, although I've made enemies in the past, I'm sure that what this person wants is money, now right now I am hoping and praying that that is the case, because if it's money he wants for my boys then I'll give him every penny I own, but if it's revenge,then I'm afraid that's a totally different ball game.'  
  
Detective Jacobs nodded, 'Mr Tracy......' he began, 'I can assue you that we are doing everything in our................'  
  
He broke off as the lounge doors were flung open, every officer in the room swung towards the door, guns at the ready.  
  
Scott, came to a sudden halt, Virgil ran into him, John with the agility and speed he was known for on the football field, side-stepped them both and found himself face to face with a row of pointed guns.  
  
'UH.......' was all he could utter.  
  
'STOP, STOP!' Jeff shouted, 'THESE ARE MY OTHER SONS!'  
  
The guns were quickly holstered and Scott,Virgil and John dashed over to their father, shock written all over their faces at the number of police littering their lounge.  
  
'Dad!' John shouted and Jeff opened his arms to his three eldest, who quickly went into them.  
  
'Any news?' Virgil asked, his eyes full of worry meeting his fathers'.  
  
'No, I'm afraid not boys!' Jeff answered gruffly. Trying to appear strong for his sons' sake.  
  
Scott easily saw through Jeff's pretence. He noticed Jeff's shaking hands and looked into his father's eyes. Jeff Tracy was unravelling,slowly but surely, but it was happening all the same. As the police approached John and Virgil to get any information, Scott watched his father, slump back onto the couch, his face lined, and dejected.  
  
Yep,Jeff was falling apart, it was up to Scott now, as in a way it had always been, to hold everyone together. He only hoped he was up for the job.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
YEEEEEHAW!  
  
WILL A RANSOM DEMAND BE MADE?  
  
WILL JEFF PAY THE PIPER?  
  
WILL THE POLICE CLOSE IN ON THE BADDIES?  
  
WILL OUR LOVABLE HEROES ESCAPE?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'  
  
CGruber, fine we'll share but I'm having him in the week you can have him weekends, man I love sparring with you! 


	5. Anger management

John Tracy was worried, he didn't show it like Scott, who paced and tried to work out a plan, or Virgil who stared helplessly into space, or his father who barked orders at anyone who would listen. No, John made sure he appeared calm, but on the inside he was a mess. This was a defence mechanism he had perfected over the years, on the outside he looked restrained but on the inside he was falling apart. Sitting now, as Police officers combed over his younger brother's rooms for clues, for anything. John felt appallingly useless, he wanted...........no, he needed to do something. The waiting, the endless waiting for news was driving him crazy.  
  
Leaning slowly forward he put his face in his hands.  
  
'John?' Virgil uttered, 'you ok?'  
  
Silly question Virg! John thought, but then he realised he had been asked something.  
  
'Sorry, what?' he asked, looking up then, at the policeman infront of him.  
  
'I asked you whether you knew of anyone who had a grudge against either of your brothers, your father perhaps?' the policeman questioned.  
  
John smiled sarcastically, 'oh for pete's sake' he muttered.  
  
'John,' Virgil scolded, 'he's only doing his job'.  
  
John looked at his brother, Virgil looked ready to snap.  
  
'No Virg, if he was 'doing his job' he'd be out there looking for Gordon and Alan!' he snarled.  
  
'John..........' Virgil sighed  
  
The policeman stood awkwardly, 'I'll give you a moment,' he said to Virgil, then to John, 'I know this must be terrible for you, but we are doing absolutley everything we can.'  
  
John nodded, as the policeman walked away.  
  
Virgil turned wearily to his younger brother, annoyed, 'There's no need to be rude, you know!'  
  
John felt the anger building inside him, he wasn't angry with Virgil he was angry at the situation, at the people who had taken his brothers and most of all at himself for sitting here doing nothing. He rose to his feet and looked down at his brother.  
  
'Look Virg', he shouted seeing red and drawing attention to himself, 'I don't give a damn if I'm being rude! I can not just sit here doing nothing!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Virgil shook his head,his heart breaking at the mess everyone seemed to be in, 'John, there's nothing we can do!'  
  
'Maybe there's nothing you can do Virg, but I'm afraid that I, just don't have your patience!' With that remark John stormed past his brother towards the lounge doors.  
  
As he reached them however, a muscled policeman placed a restraining arm on his shoulder, 'Sir, I can't let you past' he growled, 'this is a police search area.'  
  
John's eyes flashed in anger, 'remove your arm, NOW!' he yelled.  
  
Virgil stood as did everyone else in the room, watching what would happen.  
  
The policeman at the door exchanged a glance with a man in a suit who Virgil assumed to be the Commander, he gave a nod and the man let go of John's shoulder.  
  
John stared at the policeman a little longer than neccessary and then blustered through the doors, angrily disappearing from sight.  
  
Virgil stood to go after his brother, when he felt a calm hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I'll go!' Scott said gently and Virgil nodded. He flopped back onto the couch as he watched his eldest brother disappear after John. This was all they needed, Jeff a wreck, Gordon and Alan missing and John going off on one. Virgil thanked god for Scott, he'd make sure everyone was alright.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Scott hurried after the rapidly moving form of his middle-brother. He caught up with him in the hall as he stopped to pick up keys from the hall table.  
  
Scott glanced worriedly at his brother, 'What are you planning on doing with those?' he asked quietly.  
  
John whirled to face his eldest brother, 'I don't know' he said helplessly, '.....something.'  
  
Scott smiled sadly, 'Johnny, I know it's frustrating, but what can we do?'  
  
'We can drive up to where they were taken,' John said desperatley,his mind working even as he spoke, 'we might find something the police missed!'  
  
Scott looked at John in horror, 'No John!' he said in a tone not to be messed with, 'if you think I'm just going to let you go to the spot where they disappeared, you're crazy!'  
  
'Why not?' John muttered,thinking that his big brother could be a real dork sometimes.  
  
'It's asking for trouble, I'm not going to lose another brother today! You're practically offering yourself to the kidnappers!' Scott's face reddened as he furiously tried to drill this notion home to his younger brother.  
  
'I'd do it!' John said softly, staring past his elder brother.  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'I'd offer myself if it meant getting those two back.'  
  
Scott sighed deeply and put an arm around his brother, 'I know you would' he murmered, 'we all would, but right now that's just not an option.'  
  
John also knew without a doubt that Scott wouldn't let John give himself up,into the hands of madmen, he'd rather die first.  
  
'I mean it though Scott!' John continued shrugging off his brothers arm, 'I can't sit here, I'm going up to where they were taken.'  
  
Scott's resigned expression was replaced with his trademark frown. 'John.............'  
  
'Don't try to stop me Scott!' John replied, his tone not to be messed with, 'I've made up my mind. I'm going with or without your permission.'  
  
Scott took one look at his brother's determined stance and flexed jaw and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.  
  
John observed this with unconcealed suprise, 'What are you doing?'  
  
Scott turned a withering look upon his younger brother as he zipped up his blue jacket, 'Well if you think I'd let you go on your own you're even more stupid than I thought!'  
  
John grinned and slapped Scott on the back as he walked towards the front door. Oh Scott was a nag at times, overprotective and ultra-responsible, and he could do with lightening up a little, but he always came through for you, and John loved him even more for it. Scott wasn't really a dork after all.  
  
'John............' Scott shouted as his brother reached for the doorhandle, 'put your coat on, it's cold outside.'  
  
John realised he'd been too generous on the dork part.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
WILL GORDON AND ALAN ESCAPE?  
  
WILL SCOTT AND JOHN FIND ANYTHING AT THE EEIRY ISOLATED ROADSIDE?  
  
WILL FALLON AND MATCHSTICK CONTACT JEFF?  
  
Find out in the next installment of 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
Cgruber- I will have my way, you can have Gordon monday, I'll have him tuesday,wednesday,thursday,friday,saturday and sunday. Sound fair? Good, glad we've sorted that out! (hehehehehehehehe)  
  
Quickcheetah - Gordon's hair is at times red and at times a sandy blond, I have decided to have him as a blond for the moment, but his hair will turn darker as he gets older. I hope I've cleared that up for you a little.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, you know I hate to beg and all...........oh what the hell? I do not!  
  
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME PLEASE?  
  
Reviews are the only way I can make the story better!  
  
This story by the way is for my friend Joe, who died 2 weeks ago aged 17. 'You have a beautiful mind sweetheart, rest in peace!'  
  
xxxx 


	6. A discovery

Jeff sat on his lounge floor, this was one job he never thought he'd have to face. Scattered around him were pictures, photographs of his family. The police had asked for recent photographs of his two youngest, now surrounded by pictures of his missing boys, Jeff's resolve began to crumble. This was not supposed to be happening, god had already taken Lucy from him when Alan and Gordon were just 6 and 5 and now he was taking them from him too. Jeff ran a shaking hand through his peppered hair, he felt like he'd turned grey in just the last 45 minutes.  
  
He paused and took a sharp breath as his hand came to rest upon a picture of Alan and Gordon. It had been taken at Gordon's swimming meet final, last year, his most easy-going son had easily qualified first for the under 18 team. In the photograph Gordon was laughing at Alan, who had taken his medal and put it on himself. Arms around each others shoulders, they looked happy and young, just so young. Just babies, Jeff thought to himself, that's all they are.  
  
But to Jeff even his eldest Scott was still a child in his eyes, although Scott had always seemed more mature than his years. After the death of his mother he had had to grow up quickly. And while he acted mature Jeff saw the hidden vulnerability in his eyes, espescially where his brothers were concerned. He had the same protectiveness that Jeff had, the same fierce desire to defend and care for his younger brothers. Espescially the youngest two, who had been raised by Scott just as much as Jeff. Jeff could see how much this situation was killing his eldest, however much he tried to hide it. Virgil wore his heart on his sleeve, John......well Jeff worried about John a lot.....he felt things very deeply and to be honest Jeff was unsure how John was going to deal with this. He'd seen as everyone else had, John's little outburst and he only hoped that Scott, who had a way with John, could get through to his middle child. If a problem arose, Gordon tended to be more like Virgil ,thoughtful, usually following his heart not his head, but painfully optimistic, Alan too, went by instinct. Jeff only hoped that his youngest were using their heads as well as their hearts to get themselves out of whatever situation they were now facing.  
  
Staring hard at the photograph in his hands, Jeff didn't hear Virgil approach him and sit down next to him on the floor. It was only when he took the photo gently from Jeff's hands that he looked up.  
  
Virgil stared at the picture, the sorrowful look that crossed his face, had Jeff turning away.  
  
'Let me help Dad.'  
  
Jeff turned back slowly.  
  
'I need to do something, let me help.'  
  
'Ok Virgil.' Jeff answered softly  
  
And the two began rummaging through the photographs, together.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Gordon did not appreciate having his mouth taped up.  
  
However his optimistic side shone through and he figured it could be worse, they could be dead. Leaning his head back to rest against his brothers', he watched Fallon and Matchstick talking quietly, they hadn't spoken to them for a good 15 minutes now and Gordon wondered what they were up to.  
  
He looked through the window and could see that it was getting dark rapidly outside, he figured it must be about 7 o'clock now and with the torrential rain, the sky was an ominous black. What are they planning on doing with us? He thought to himself, why haven't they contacted dad yet? Gordon knew and he could tell that Alan did, that if they were to be let go alive they wouldn't have been allowed to see Fallon or Matchstick's face. This was a worry, the way Gordon thought this would go down was that they'd demand ransom off his father and then kill them anyway. He would not let that happen!  
  
He went over what he'd seen outside, a cluster of pine trees near the cabin, some wooden steps and vast mountains, with plenty of trees wher they could hide. Turning slightly in his seat he made sure he could see their captors infront of him, all they had to do was find a way to get out of these ropes, 'hmmm' he thought to himself 'easier thought than done'. He decided that their best bet was definately to try and get out of the ropes when Fallon and Matchstick had left the room, 'hmmmpphh' he snorted to himself, 'what kind of a name was matchstick anyway?'  
  
Saying the only silent prayer of thanks he'd ever say for his three older brothers' bullying when he and Alan were little, he tapped his brother on the back,three times, then two, then three again. An unfortunate reprecussion for having three older brothers who were less than happy at their pranks, had resulted in Gordon and Alan being tied up at a very young age. Being clever kids they'd developed a code system for when the situation occured, which it did suprisingly frequently. One tap, then two taps then three meant that one of them had got free, two taps then one then three meant to attack now, and three times then two then three meant that they should try and escape. Gordon only hoped Alan hadn't forgotton their system, he had after all been just 13 the last time they'd been tied up by their brothers for hotwiring Scott's porsche.  
  
Gordon also knew that telling Alan they should try and escape was all well and good, but finding a way to do it was totally different. He was pinning all his hopes on the fact that Alan had his pen-knife with him, a gift from John for his last birthday which had resulted in Scott giving John a telling off and his father confiscating the knife as a weapon, until Alan had found it that is. Gordon was the only one who knew that Alan had found it and they had conspired mischeviously to keep the fact from their father and brothers. Gordon only hoped that Alan had it on him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Alan felt the taps to his back, three then two then three, he wants us to try and escape he thought to himself. Despite the situation, he couldn't help smiling, he remembered the day they had come up with their secret code, they had filled Virgil's hair gel tub with toothpaste, Virgil who had been 14 at the time and off on a date, had been furious. 11 year old Gordon and 10 year old Alan had found themselves tied together for two hours until the more merciful Scott had taken pity on them, but in those two hours they had invented the code and it had been a lot easier to escape after that.  
  
Uunfortunately though, the loose knots of Virgil and John's dressing gown belts were a lot easier to escape from than these ropes. Alan's mind immeadiately leapt to his penknife in his jacket pocket. As soon as they were alone he'd find a way to get it, and then they'd be out of here.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
John fidgeted in the passenger seat of Scott's porsche as they broke speeding laws to get to where their brothers had last been seen.  
  
'I still don't see why we couldn't take my car.' he moaned to his older brother.  
  
'because John, mine's faster and you know it!'  
  
John settled back again in silence, Scott was right, John's beetle could not live up to his brother's porsche. Then again, John wasn't getting the money that Scott was, the air force paid well. The only car that could compete with Scotts was his fathers and even in the deadly situation they were in, John didn't want to face Jeff's wrath when he found out his thunderbird was missing, so they'd taken Scotts car.  
  
'Dad's going to be really mad at us, for going off like this!' Scott offered with a shudder.  
  
'I know, but there are more important things at stake than dad's temper right now.'  
  
'Do you really think we'll find anything?'  
  
'I don't know Scott, but I've got to do something!'  
  
Scott nodded and turned back to the road, 'where now?'  
  
John looked at the directions in his hands, 'left here and then it should be on your right.'  
  
Scott turned left and then both brothers peered to the right. In front of them, they could make out the police investigation area, it was cordoned off with orange tape.  
  
'Pull in behind it' John said  
  
Scott did and then turned off the engine with a low whistle, 'there's nothing here'  
  
John turned to his brother with a frown, 'it was over an hour ago, they've moved the bus and already checked over the area.'  
  
Scott shook his head, 'so if they've already checked the area then just what are you hoping to find?'  
  
'I don't know' John muttered angrily, 'something they might have missed!'  
  
Scott sighed, 'come on then' he said stepping form the car and waiting for his brother to do the same.  
  
John shut his door and Scott walked to the boot and retrieved two torches before setting the alarm. Together they walked slowly up to the tape and ducked underneath it.  
  
'I don't like this' Scott grumbled, 'this has got to be illegal'.  
  
'Yeah and kidnapping isn't?' John retorted, 'we're doing this for Alan and Gordon'.  
  
'For Gordo and Al' Scott whispered switching on his torch and walking along the roadside.  
  
John did the same.  
  
For over 10 minutes they walked, the rain soaking them through the biting wind ripping through their hair. John still in his football jersey under his thin jacket, shivered, there was just nothing there.  
  
'John........' Scott called to his brother, John ignored him, he knew what was coming, '...john.....come on there's nothing here!'  
  
John ducked under the tape at the end of the investigated area. He didn't want to admit defeat, but Scott was right, there was nothing there.  
  
'Fine I'm just going for a piss!' he shouted back to his brother.  
  
Scott was unhappy with John wandering into the woods on his own, 'i'll come!' he shouted back, unable to curb his protective instincts.  
  
John looked at Scott incredulously, 'for christ's sake Scott, can I not have a little privacy!'  
  
Scott looked annoyed, 'fine but 2 minutes and if you're not back i'm coming to get you!' He turned on his heel and walked back to his car.  
  
John shook his head in amusement and walked into the woods. He was little more than a few metres from the road when he stumbled on an object on the ground. Curious he bent down to retrieve it. He gasped in suprise when he realised what he was holding was Alan's phone.  
  
Forgetting why he went into the woods John quickly ran back to the car. Scott seeing his brother's sprint flung open the door and stared at him, worry all over his face.  
  
'Are you ok?'  
  
'Yeah I'm fine, but look what I found!'  
  
Scott gingerly took the phone from his brother, 'Alan's phone' he murmered in shock. The phone was wet and dirty but it clearly showed 23 missed calls on the front.  
  
'You know what this means don't you?' John asked excited.  
  
Scott frowned in confusion, 'Alan hasn't got his phone with him?'  
  
John shook his head, smiling, 'I didn't find another phone,' he continued seeing Scott's eyes widen in understanding , 'it means that Gordon's got his!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Virgil was angry, he had searched all over for his brothers but it appeared that neither Scott nor John were in the house, what was worse was that one of the officers had told Virgil he'd seen a red sports car leave. Virgil shook his head in annoyance, he thought that Scott was going to talk some sense into John, but no it seemed he had only made things worse. A nagging voice inside him wondered why they hadn't come and got him, he hated to be left out espescially from something as important as this.  
  
He pulled out his own phone and rang his brother. John answered straight away.  
  
'Virgil?' his voice asked urgently, he thought there was some kind of news.  
  
'WHERE ARE YOU?' Virgil hissed into the phone, trying not to draw his father's attention as he left the lounge.  
  
'Listen Virg we had to...........'  
  
'I don't care what you 'had to do' J,' Virgil said dangerously, 'you'd both better get your asses back here before dad finds out you're gone.'  
  
'We will'  
  
'Put Scott on' Virgil waited until he heard his elder brothers rather contrite voice,  
  
'Virg...'  
  
'I trusted you to talk some sense into him Scott, not make me worry about the two of you as well.'  
  
'Listen Virg, I couldn't let John go off on his own.'  
  
'So you decided to go off with him?' Virgil asked incredulously.  
  
'He was right though Virg, listen........'  
  
'Oh never mind Scott, you can explain everything when you get back here.'  
  
'I'm heading back now.'  
  
'Fine!' Virgil snapped hanging up on his brother before he allowed himself a sigh of relief. Scott and John were ok at least, he didn't need to worry about all four of his brothers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Half an hour later Fallon lay on the settee infront of Alan and Gordon, he shut his eyes and smiled,  
  
'I suggest you get some sleep boys' he said evily, 'tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day!'  
  
Matchstick sat in the armchair and shut his own eyes.  
  
Gordon inwardly groaned, that meant they weren't going to leave the room till at least tomorrow, that made escaping a hell of a lot harder. He coughed loudly as his phone began to vibrate, it had been doing that a lot in the last 5 minutes. Just keep looking for us guys, Gordon willed his brothers silently, just keep looking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
SO  
  
WILL ALAN'S PHONE HELP WITH THE INVESTIGATION?  
  
WILL THE TRACYS RECIEVE A RANSOM DEMAND?  
  
WILL GORDON MANAGE TO SPEAK TO HIS BROTHERS?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'  
  
Charl gives Cgruber a hug back and tells her that they can share Gordon.  
  
XXX 


	7. Awake

It was well past 1 in the morning when Jeff finally managed to convince his sons to go to bed. The police had left after midnight and hearing nothing from the kidnappers Jeff had retired to his own room.But he found it impossible to sleep and had resigned himself to phoning around anyone he felt could help in the slightest to find his sons. By far the worst phone call he had had to make was to his mother. Alice Tracy had been inconsolable, informing Jeff that in no uncertain terms, she'd be on the next flight over. Jeff thanked god for his mother, she was always such a tower of strength, well a 4'4 tower of strength anyhow and Jeff felt a little better just knowing she'd be there for him and the boys.  
  
As he dialed his own private detective's number Jeff's eyes met Lucys' in his favourite photograph of her, that sat on his bedside table. He gasped as he realised for the first time how much his youngest two reminded him of his wife. They were both there, the cheeky grin on her face was pure Gordon and the bright blue eyes could easily have been Alan's.  
  
Jeff said a silent prayer to his wife to look out for their boys.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Scott sat in the lounge, the half empty bottle of Bacardi on the table infront of him. His father was deluding himself if he thought that any of them would get any sleep tonight. Every time Scott came close to surrendering to sleep he became paranoid about not hearing the phone if the kidnappers rang. It didn't help that his head was filled with nightmarish visions of his brothers, injured, being tortured or dead. He couldn't seem to banish the images from his exhausted mind.  
  
Running a hand through his dark hair, he surrendered himself to the welcome oblivion of alcohol and poured himself a fourth glass of vodka. Feeling the warm liquid burn down his throat Scott stood and took his empty glass and the bottle out onto the balcony.  
  
God he hated this, he hated this so much.  
  
If there was one feeling Scott prided himself in not feeling it was helplessness. He had helped his father bring his brothers up, deciding even at the age of 12 that Scott Tracy was never going to feel the helplessness he'd felt at the death of his mother ever again. But here he was 10 years later and all he felt was helpless!  
  
If there was ever a problem with one of his brothers or even his father, Scott had always been able to help them, from Gordon's swimming training and Virgil's math homework to Alan's girlfriend troubles and John's insecurities, but not this time.  
  
Heaving a sigh he flung himself onto one of the wooden deckchairs and rang Gordon's mobile for the hundredth time. Scott sighed, you might have assumed that after hearing the voicemail again and again you'd be used to the disappointment, you'd be wrong. Scott felt the familiar helplessness wash over him as his brothers immature voicemail message started up. After hanging up all the other times, he felt the need to say something this time.  
  
'Gordo' he whispered, eyes tearing up, partly because of his emotions and partly because of the drink, 'if you two get out of this ok, I swear i'll cheerlead at the soccer final, naked. Just please be ok. I promise I'm going to find you, just please be ok.'  
  
Then for some insane reason, he attributed to the alcohol, he added,  
  
'By the way this is Scott.'  
  
This had him laughing, emotion bubbled inside him, he laughed and laughed and then he cried. Alone, on the balcony, Scott Tracy heaved heart-wrenching sobs, and that was how John and Virgil found him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
John sat up on his bed and sighed, it was no use, he was not going to be able to sleep. His mind kept running over the last time he had spoken to his brothers that morning, would that be the last time he would ever speak to them.  
  
They were both angry with he, Scott and Virgil......................  
  
'What do you mean we can't go to the game?' Gordon yelled  
  
'Sorry Gordo, exactly what it sounds like, only College students allowed.' John said 'high-schoolers are only allowed reserved seats and you didn't reserve any.'  
  
Gordon looked outraged, Alan stood glowering next to him looking equally put out.  
  
'I would of, if you'd bothered to tell me!'  
  
'I only found out today myself.'  
  
Alan's eyes glittered furiously, 'sure you did!'  
  
Gordon turned in desperation to his eldest brother, 'Scott?' he pleaded, turning his famous puppy dog eyes on his eldest brother.  
  
'I'm sorry Gordo' Scott said softly looking like a deer caught in headlights, 'there's nothing I can do, the tickets are all sold out!'  
  
Alan and Gordon had looked at one another in fury, then Gordon had spun on his heel and stormed from the room, followed by an equally mad Alan.  
  
Unfortunately for Virgil the two bumped into him as they left.  
  
'I suppose you knew about this?' Alan muttered angrily, fixing Virgil with his most deadly glare.  
  
Virgil, held up his hands in mock surrender, then raised an eyebrow at John and Scott, 'heard about the game?'  
  
John and Scott nodded.  
  
'Listen guys..........' Virgil had tried to explain.  
  
'Oh save it!' Gordon had blustered angrily before shouldering Virgil out the way and whirling off to his fathers car.  
  
.....John wearily rubbed his eyes and then stood slowly pulling on his bathrobe, he hated the fact that his little brothers had been mad at him. He couldn't help the 'what ifs' that clouded his mind, what if I'd got them tickets to the game, what if I'd just apologised, what if I'd never played in the stupid game. John stumbled towards the door and banished the thoughts to the back of his mind. That attitude was helping no-one, least of all Gordo and Al.  
  
Stumbling into the hall, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light, John jumped as he heard a footstep behind him.  
  
John was immediately on his guard, 'who's there?' he shouted, 'show yourself'. John stared in barely concealed surprise as his older brother stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'Hey, don't shoot!'  
  
John relaxed, 'Virg, what are you doing up?'  
  
Virgil's hair stuck up in chestnuty tufts as he yawned, 'Can't sleep' he muttered, walking towards his brother, 'you?'  
  
'Same.'  
  
Together they walked towards the lounge.  
  
'I keep thinking there's got to be something we've missed!'  
  
'Yeah well if you think you're going back out to that roadside again you've got another thing............'  
  
John sighed, Virgil was still sore at his brothers for going without him and worrying him further, even after John had explained what they had found and handed the phone to the police, Virgil had still been annoyed.  
  
'i wasn't going to suggest that!' he interrupted Virgil before he got started. Seeing that neither one of them looked like they were going to get any sleep for a while, John looked at his brother.  
  
'Fancy a late night snack?' he asked, thinking of his and Virgil's old favourite, toast and chocolate spread.  
  
'Only if it's chocolate spread on toast', Virgil answered, with a grin.  
  
John smiled, 'i was just thinking that'.  
  
'I know.'  
  
John wasn't surprised, Virgil had always been able to read him like a book. As they made their way into the kitchen, a noise startled them.  
  
'What was that?' John hissed.  
  
Virgil spun towards the sound, 'i don't know.' He began edging towards the balcony, 'stay behind me' he ordered.  
  
John rolled his eyes and stepped infront of his brother, ignoring Virgil's cry of 'J!'  
  
Both Virgil and John stopped short as they saw their older brother, sobbing uncontrollably on the balcony.  
  
Virgil, stared unmoving as John moved forward and pulled Scott into a hug.  
  
'Oh Scott,' he soothed, 'everything's going to be ok.'  
  
Scott said nothing , his whole body just shook silently against John's shoulder.  
  
Virgil moved forward and took the Bacardi bottle from the small wooden table. 'Did this help?' he asked, sympathetically.  
  
Scott pulled himself from John's embrace and looked at him, 'nope' he muttered honestly, 'it just numbs the pain a little.'  
  
Virgil nodded and sat down on another deckchair, 'we'll get them back, Scott.'  
  
Scott looked at Virgil then, 'will we?' he whispered his voice child-like and lost.  
  
John spoke up, 'we will'.  
  
'I don't know if I can go through that again.'  
  
'Go through what?' John asked gently.  
  
'Losing someone I love', Scott's words were quiet as he stared unflinching at his brothers. When he looked down at the ground again, Virgil and John shared a worried look.  
  
'You won't have to, Scott' Virgil said, 'I promise you, you won't have to.'  
  
John took the bottle from Virgil and took a swig.  
  
Scott looked at him sharpely, 'hey mister, you're not old enough for that, so pass it back here.'  
  
John and Virgil exchanged a smile. 'Jeez Scott, even when you're half drunk, you're still playing big brother.'  
  
'I'm not playing' Scott replied, 'I am the big brother.'  
  
'and don't we know it' Virgil muttered  
  
John rubbed at his eyes again, 'I don't get how dad can sleep at a time like this.'  
  
'Don't let him fool you.' Scott answered, 'I've heard him on the phone, he's not sleeping at all.'  
  
'You know guys' Virgil said thoughtfully, 'I don't think we're giving the squirts the respect they deserve.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Scott asked firmly.  
  
'Saying we're all going to have to rescue them,' then at the confused frowns of his brothers, 'I'm just saying those two can be pretty resourceful when they want to be, lets not underestimate them alright.'  
  
The three eldest Tracys lapsed into silence as they mulled this over, at the moment there was nothing they could do,like it or not it was up to Alan and Gordon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Gordon fidgeted and squirmed as he attempted for the tenth time that night to get himself comfortable, then again was there any degree of comfort to be found when you were tied with course ropes, on a wooden floor.  
  
He shifted against his brother's weight and couldn't believe it when he heard Alan's sniffle. Gordon knew that sniffle, Alan was asleep, years of bunking with his brother had led to him being accustomed to Alan's sounds, and he knew that one meant he was asleep. Gordon frowned incredulously. Alan had always been a deep sleeper and able to sleep anywhere, but this was ridiculous.  
  
They were being held hostage by a vengeful ex-partner of their fathers and a guy with half his face burnt off and Alan was sleeping like a baby. Gordon wished he didn't have a gag on, because then he could yell at his brother till he woke up.  
  
Matchstick had fallen asleep hours ago and although he couldn't see him, judging form the snores echoing from the other side of the room Fallon had to.  
  
Gordon' stomach rumbled and he sighed as the hunger swept over him. He hadn't eaten since lunch-time and for a growing Tracy this was torture, he was only thankful he didn't need the toilet, because that would be worse.  
  
Leaning back slightly, moving around as much as possible,hoping to wake his younger brother, who he had no sympathy for, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep. There was little point trying to get themselves out of this with their captors in the room. The one thing that annoyed Gordon was his phone. He had strategically placed it in his jacket pocket and he had tried repeatedly to reach it, but to no avail. If only he could get in contact with his big brothers.  
  
Oh well Tracy, he thought to himself, you will have to find a way to get you two out of this, big brothers or no big brothers. Sighing he felt sleep threaten to ovetake him, tomorrow he would figure out a plan, he only hoped it would prove to be a good one!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
SO...................  
  
WILL GORDON COME UP WITH A PLAN?  
  
WILL A RANSOM DEMAND EVER BE MADE?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEST PART OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'  
  
THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AS EVER THEY MEAN A LOT!!!  
  
AND THANKS 4 UR SYMPATHY, YOU'RE ALL BRILLIANT! 


	8. Ransom

Morning dawned sending shafts of light into the dark cabin. The first thing Alan realised was that he wasn't in his bed, the second was that he was tied up. Then his memory came back to him.  
  
'Wow' he thought to himself, 'I managed to sleep'.  
  
Shifting slightly, he felt an elbow in his ribs and realised with some annoyance that his brother was awake too.  
  
'Ow!' he hissed careful not to wake up their captors, 'there was no need for that.'  
  
Gordon groaned and Alan smirked, their was little he could say with a gag on.  
  
'I'm thinking as soon as they leave the room we should try and get out of these ropes.' Alan whispered as he wriggled unsuccessfully until he felt his penknife in his pocket.  
  
At another elbow in the ribs and a very muffled 'shut up' Alan realised Gordon was worried about Fallon and Matchstick overhearing.  
  
'Ok!' Alan growled back, 'if you hadn't got yourself gagged, we'd be able to talk to each other easily!' The gag did not cover his brother's sigh and Alan chose to take that as an apology, 'Ok, I forgive you.'  
  
He smirked as Gordon groaned again, Alan was well aware that Gordo wasn't going to apologise, he just wanted to annoy him.  
  
Gordon's groan had Fallon's eyes snapping open with a start.  
  
'Good one Gordy!' Alan grumbled.  
  
'Morning boys' Fallon said sarcastically, 'I trust you had a good sleep!'  
  
Even though he was gagged Alan was sure he heard a muffled, 'he did' from Gordon aimed in his direction.  
  
Fallon nudged a sleeping Matchstick with his foot, as he woke up, Fallon smiled.  
  
'What do you think? Time to give Daddy Bear a call?'  
  
Alan felt his brother stiffen and his blood ran cold.  
  
Matchstick nodded.  
  
'Give me that phone, then.'  
  
'Um which phone'  
  
Fallon looked annoyed, 'the one the kid had earlier!'  
  
'Oh......' Matchstick looked at the floor.  
  
'Oh...what?'  
  
'Um...well I kind of dropped it out of the window after we got those two.'  
  
'YOU KIND OF DROPPED IT OUT THE WINDOW?' Fallon shouted, his face turning a bright red.  
  
'HOW COULD YOU, KIND OF DROP IT.........Oh never mind. Go to the car boot and get me the red rucksack.'  
  
Matchstick stood and walked from the room.  
  
Fallon watched the boys thoughtfully, 'Damn it, I thought it would add a touch of irony to issue your ransom demand on Jeff's own son's phone.' He paused for a second looking at Alan, 'hey you don't have a phone do you?'  
  
Alan shook his head, Fallon moved forward to frisk him anyway.Gordon thanked God that he had been holding his brother's phone. Fallon believed the phone that Matchstick lost was Gordon's, they wouldn't find a phone on Alan, it was in Gordon's pocket.  
  
Alan squeezed the penknife tightly in the palm of his hand, sweat breaking out on his forhead, he did not need them to find the knife.  
  
He had to physically stop himself from sighing in relief when Fallon stepped away from him and returned to the couch.  
  
Matchstick walked back in holding a red rucksack, he passed it to Fallon, who withdrew a black phone and a scrambler, something Alan had only seen in badly made horror movies.  
  
'Remove his gag' Fallon muttered to his accomplice,  
  
'oh do I have to?'  
  
'Yes, we want Daddy to hear the cubs begging for their lives.'  
  
Alan narrowed his eyes, frustrated, there was no way he was going to let his dad hear them like that.  
  
He felt his brother's pain when he heard Matchstick rip the tape from his mouth like a plaster. But to Gordon's merit, he made no sound.  
  
Fallon picked up the phone and began dialling.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jeff walked into the kitchen, running a weary hand over his face, he had got no sleep at all, and his private investigator had turned up nothing substantial, damn his kids had done better finding Alan's phone. What good was money if it didn't help in a crisis.  
  
Jeff had spent years building his astronomy subsidising chain Tracy Enterprises up to the big leagues and all his money had got him was a limited trust of his fellow human beings and two of his sons kidnapped.  
  
He frowned as he went to make a strong cup of coffee. As he entered the lounge, a breeze hit him and he noticed the balcony door open, wandering over Jeff was suprised to see his three sons sitting in the deckchairs. Virgil was twisting and turning, eyes closed, trying unsuccessfully to sleep. Scott was staring into space and John was scribbling furiously on a notepad on his lap.  
  
'Boys.' Jeff greeted them.  
  
John and Scott turned to look at him.  
  
'Did any of you manage to get any sleep at all?'  
  
'Nope' John replied.  
  
Jeff noticed his eldest's pallour and the empty vodka bottle on the table, 'I take it that didn't help?'  
  
Scott shook his head miserably, Jeff nodded and turned to the kitchen.  
  
'Would you like any coffee boys, Scott, I'd recommend you have a strong black one.'  
  
'Sure Dad.'  
  
Scott hauled himself off the chair and followed his father into the kitchen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
'Hey Dad?'  
  
'Yes son'.  
  
'Is there any news?'  
  
Jeff shook his head and they lapsed into silence.  
  
'RING......RING......RING......RING.....'  
  
Scott and Jeff both jumped at the sound of the telephone and John and Virgil hurried inside.  
  
Jeff picked it up and immediately growled, 'what do you want?'  
  
'Why Jefferson Daniel Tracy......' his mother replied, '.....I thought I brought you up with more manners than that, what I want is to be picked up from the airport.'  
  
'Oh sorry mother.' Jeff replied, Scott, John and Virgil all sighed.  
  
'I'll send one of the boys.'  
  
Placing the handset down, Jeff looked at his sons, he needed Scott to take care of everyone and Virgil, the worrier of the family would probably upset his grandma more, his gaze settled on John, who immediately shook his head.  
  
'No way, am i going to get Grandma' he spluttered angrily, 'what if the kidnappers call? What if you need me?'  
  
'John' Jeff said a resigned tone in his voice, 'please, you're good with your grandma, you'll calm her down, I promise we'll call you if anything happens, besides you'll be there and back in half an hour.'  
  
John still looked annoyed, Scott shot him a 'just do it' look, and he sighed grudgingly. 'Fine, but I want to know as soon as anything happens.'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
Jeff hugged his middle child and handed him his car keys. John's mouth opened in surprise, then shut again.  
  
'You're letting him take the thunderbird?' Virgil asked incredulously, 'hell, I'll go get grandma.'  
  
'No Virgil' Jeff said gently, 'you two would worry each other to distraction.' he turned to John, 'this way you can get back quicker.'  
  
John looked a lot happier, 'ok thanks dad!'  
  
'Be careful!' Jeff shouted as John left.  
  
Jeff walked back to make coffee.  
  
'RING............RING......RING...........RING'  
  
Scott snatched up the reciever immediately, 'Grandma, John's just on his way.'  
  
'Well that's good to know, hello Scott' a distorted voice spoke through the handset. At the cabin Fallon nodded at Matchstick as he left, Alan and Gordon watched him go in confusion.  
  
At the Tracy's house, Scott's eyes widened and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the phone.  
  
'WHO IS THIS?' Scott shouted, 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHERS?'  
  
Jeff rushed foreward and took the phone from his son. Virgil pressed the speaker button so they could all listen.  
  
'HELLO, HELLO?'  
  
'Why really Jeff, you ought to learn how to control your kids.'  
  
'Alright...' Jeff struggled to keep his voice calm, 'where are my boys?'  
  
'Oh their right here.'  
  
'Let me talk to them.'  
  
'First things first Jeff, I want money and a lot of it!'  
  
'How much do you want?'  
  
'2 million, one for each kid.'  
  
Jeff swallowed , 'Done!'  
  
'Now here's what I want you to do, I want you to put the cash in two briefcases, then I want you to bring it up to the old water-tower, off Widow's Peak, and I want you to bring your sons with you.'  
  
'I can't do that ' Jeff replied, he was not going to put all his sons in danger.  
  
Scott and Virgil immediately objected, 'Dad we have to.'  
  
'Play nice now Jeff.'  
  
Jeff knew Scott and Virgil were right, he couldn't jeaprodise Alan and Gordon's lives.  
  
'Fine' he muttered.  
  
'Meet me at 5 o'clock, don't be late.'  
  
'Let me talk to my boys.'  
  
Rustling then, 'Daddy wants a word'.  
  
The scrambler was taken off and Jeff heard his two youngest, 'DAD!'  
  
Jeff's eyes filled up and he swallowed hard, 'are you two alright?'  
  
'We're fine Dad' Gordon replied, this had Scott and Virgil looking at one another. 'Tell Scott,John and Virg that filling up the gel tub with toothpaste was the best thing we ever did!'  
  
The voice was not happy with this chatter, 'STOP!' it demanded.  
  
'Tell them three then two, then three!' Alan shouted.  
  
Scott and Virgil stared at one another.  
  
'Guys we're going to get you out of this, just hang on!' Scott yelled, his voice breaking.  
  
The scrambler replaced, the kidnapper yelled 'oh if you do what I say, you might get them back Scott! I'll call later.'  
  
The dial tone echoed around the room.  
  
Jeff stared at his sons, 'what were they talking about?'  
  
Scott's mind worked furiously, then he looked up and clicked his fingers, 'Virg...' he said to his brother, 'Do you remember when they pulled that prank?'  
  
Virgil nodded, 'how could I forget?'  
  
'Well. if you remember you tied them up.'  
  
'Yeah.........and?'  
  
'They made up that whole escape system remember?'  
  
Virgil nodded now as he realised what Scott was talking about, 'oh yeah, the whole tapping thing.'  
  
Jeff looked utterley confused at his sons, 'I'm going to phone the police, see if they got a trace. You two figure this out and fast.'  
  
'Now what did Al say, two taps three taps three taps?'  
  
'No it was three, two, three' Virgil corrected.  
  
'What did that mean?'  
  
Virgil looked up a smile spreading slowly across his face, 'it means their going to try and escape.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
'How was that boys?' Fallon asked, 'talking to your daddy.'  
  
Neither Gordon nor Alan answered him.  
  
'You'd think you'd be a little more appreciative! Most people don't get to say goodbye.'  
  
'Goodbye?' Alan asked uncomfortably.  
  
'Did you really think I was going to let you go after all this?'  
  
Gordon shut his eyes briefly, he had suspected Fallon may kill them but hearing it was a lot different to just thinking it.  
  
'Not really' he replied.  
  
'I'm going to get you all together!' Fallon continued, 'a real Tracy reunion, you can all go out in style, I promise you that!'  
  
Gordon frowned and he heard Alan's sharpe intake of breath, they hadn't seen that coming.  
  
'You'll never get our whole family' Gordon said angrily, 'they'd never fall into one of your traps.'  
  
'Oh, I think I will, you see I happen to know that, the Tracy family's biggest weakness is their love for each other, and at the moment I've got the best bargaining chip around to lure them all,'  
  
'And what's that' Alan asked, fearing he already knew the answer.  
  
'You two!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
'Jeff's sons are his weakness and I'm going to get them all!'  
  
Alan started to feel really scared then, before he had felt worried, even a little panicky, but not scared, now he felt scared. Because he knew that Fallon was right, there was nothing his father or brothers wouldn't do for him and Gordon, and that was going to be their greatest downfall.  
  
Gordon's voice spoke up, 'where did your little buddy go?'  
  
Fallon grinned evily, 'oh that's brilliant! You'll find out soon enough! And I guarantee you won't be disappointed.'  
  
Gordon did not like the edge to that threat, neither did Alan, something was going down, and it wasn't good.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Scott and Virgil had mixed feelings about their little brothers attempting to escape, on the one hand it was good they were using their initiative on the other hand it was bad as they were putting themselves at a greater risk.  
  
Jeff re-entered the lounge, a frown on his handsome face.  
  
'Tell me they got a trace.' Scott pleaded.  
  
'No, they couldn't trace it.' Jeff replied, 'at least we know we'll get them back tonight!'  
  
Scott nodded, Virgil walked back to the kitchen to finish making the coffee when the phone rang again.  
  
'Hello?' he said quietly.  
  
Jeff and Scott urgently turned to face him.  
  
'Hello Virgil dear..........'  
  
'Oh hi Grandma!' Virgil interuppted her.  
  
Scott and Jeff went back to talking.  
  
'Virgil, I know you're probably awaiting a call from those dreadful men,' Virgil couldn't help grinning at the angry tone in his grandmother's sweet voice. However her next sentance had him frowning.  
  
'I was just wondering if I could trouble you for a lift, i've just got into the airport.'  
  
Virgil frowned deeper, 'but Grandma, dad already told you John's on his way.'  
  
'Virgil I don't know what this nonsense is, but I have not spoken to your father since the early hours of the morning.'  
  
Virgil felt the air rush from his lungs, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jeff and Scott noticed his expression and Jeff took the phone from Virgil's hands.  
  
'Virg.....what's the matter, is Grandma ok?' Scott asked, worriedly, steering Virgil to the sofa.  
  
'It's not Grandma I'm worried about' Virgil stammered as he watched Jeff's horrified face as he listened to what his mother was saying.  
  
'Virg, what?'  
  
'Grandma wanted a lift from the airport........'  
  
'We already told her John's on his way.'  
  
Virgil shook his head, 'no we didn't Scott' he murmered his eyes meeting his elder brothers in anguish, 'we told someone else, grandma said she didn't ring earlier......'  
  
Scott eyes widened in confusion, 'then if John's not meeting Grandma, then who did we send him to meet?'  
  
Jeff hung up the phone,his expression deadly, 'the kidnapper.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
OH NO!  
  
SO  
  
WILL JOHN BE CAUGHT?  
  
WILL SCOTT, VIRGIL AND JEFF GET TO HIM BEFORE HE IS?  
  
WILL GORDON AND ALAN ESCAPE?  
  
WHERE HAS MATCHSTICK GONE?  
  
WHO WILL PICK GRANDMA UP FROM THE AIRPORT?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF , 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'  
  
XXXXXXX 


	9. Desperado, why don't you come to your se...

John frowned out of the windscreen as he drove towards the airport entrance, oblivious to the drama unfolding around him.  
  
His stomach churned, he hated that he was off picking his grandma up while his little brothers were out with some maniac somewhere. Still, he knew it was important to calm Grandma down, she would be desperately worried. John only hoped Scott would make good on his word and ring him if something happened. Looking down at his phone, he was annoyed to find he had no signal.  
  
He only hoped that it would come back as he got closer to the airport. He decided to take a short-cut to avoid the traffic, he did not need to get held up today. Swinging the car to the left, John turned down a side road, in normal circumstances he would have looked in his rear-view mirror and seen the car tailing him, but these weren't normal circumstances and John noticed neither the car or the menacing face of its driver.  
  
  
  
Scott's mouth froze into a silent 'o'.  
  
Virgil immediately squeezed his eyes shut, 'oh God' he murmered, his tone distraught, 'I should have gone.'  
  
Jeff paced, his face almost as white as the curtains that adourned his living room, 'then you would have been in the same trap and that wouldn't have helped in the slightest' he snapped. Then he sighed, 'sorry Virgil.'  
  
Virgil nodded, his acceptance.  
  
Scott started fumbling in his pocket, and pulled out his phone, 'we have to........we have.....we.....we have to warn him.' he stammered, dialing John's mobile number.  
  
Jeff watched his eldest's son's hands shake as he dialed and he knew this was affecting his children the same way it was affecting him. Jeff forced himself to take deep breaths as his heart beat rapidly. He'd be no good to his kids if he just keeled over from a heart attack. But truth be told, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. First Alan and Gordon and now John, this madman really knew how to make this personal.  
  
Jeff watched Scott's frown deepen and he knew that John was not answering.  
  
  
  
'The person you have called is not available, please leave a mess..........'  
  
'HE'S GOT HIM I KNEW IT!' Scott yelled before hanging up the phone and laughing hysterically.  
  
'SCOTT!' Jeff shouted, 'PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!'  
  
Virgil watched, tearful as Scott ignored his father and continued to laugh.  
  
'SCOTT!' Jeff shouted and then smacked his eldest across the face, hard!  
  
Scott's head snapped back and silence echoed around the room. Virgil stared at his father, then his brother, then his father again, horrified.  
  
Jeff immediately looked remorseful, 'Oh god Scott I'm sorry', he sobbed before sinking to his knees, 'I'm so sorry, I just can't take any more of this.'  
  
Scott, shook his head and knelt down next to his father, pulling him into a hug.  
  
'No dad,' he said softly, 'I needed that, you needed to do that, thanks Dad.'  
  
When Jeff looked at him again, he said lucidly, 'I'm ok now but we have to get through to John.'  
  
Jeff nodded, trying to pull himself back together.  
  
'Should one of us drive out and see if we can find him at the airport?' Virgil offered, cheeks wet, eyes slightly glazed in disbelief.  
  
Jeff shook his head, 'try him again Scott, he might just not be answering....' though Jeff knew the likelihood of his middle son not answering if he was ok, was very unlikely. 'If you still can't get through, we'll go looking for him.'  
  
Scott nodded his agreement.  
  
  
  
Matchstick grinned as he followed the red Thunderbird down the side-lane. This was isolated enough, he moved closer to the car, closer,closer, until he was right at the back of it.  
  
  
  
John's phone began it's rendition of the pink panther as he continued up the side-road.  
  
Seeing it was Scott and assuming it was news about the boys, he quickly snatched it with a hurried,  
  
'Scott?'  
  
Scott's voice sounded gruff and dangerous, 'Johnny, are you ok?'  
  
'Sure,I'm fine, is there any news?'  
  
' Where are you now?' John didn't like the edge to his eldest brother's voice and an uneasy feeling spread over him.  
  
'Near the airport, Scott what's going on?'  
  
'Listen to me carefully Johnny, I want you to lock your doors, turn around and come back here.'  
  
'WHAT? But what about Grandma?'  
  
'Look we'll send a taxi or a policman to get her, just get back here now!' Scott barked.  
  
'Sure, but not before you tell me what the hell is going on?'  
  
'John.......'  
  
'Scott,tell me? What's wrong?'  
  
Scott took a deep breath and John could have sworn that he heard his brother's voice shake, 'Um,listen we have reason to believe that the people who have Gordon and Alan.......'  
  
'yes?'  
  
'...........are after you.'  
  
John tightened his hands on the wheel, 'that's crazy Scott! How would they know where I am, unless they've been watching the house?'  
  
Scott's voice became firm, 'they haven't been watching the house ok, I'll explain everything, just get yourself back here NOW!'  
  
John sighed, 'Scott this is stupid.........'  
  
'JOHN!'  
  
'Fine,' John let out an exasperated sigh, 'you want me to just turn around here?'  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Ok',  
  
John, swung the wheel to the right and then, only then did he glance in his mirror.  
  
'What the hell..........' he shouted as a black sedan blocked the road, preventing him from completing a u-turn.  
  
'JOHN!' Scott shouted panicked, 'WHAT IS IT?'  
  
With all the bravado of an 18 year old, John beeped the horn angrily, muttering, 'what the hell is this guy's problem.'  
  
'JOHN?' Scott yelled.  
  
'Some guy's blocked the road.' John told his brother irritated, 'I tell you something Scott, if he doesn't move, I'm going to have to make him.'  
  
'JOHN, NO!' Scott was screaming now, 'LOCK YOUR DOORS, DO NOT GO OUT THERE, REVERSE!'  
  
'I can't reverse Scott, it's a one-way street!'  
  
'I DON'T BLOODY CARE IF IT'S A PAVEMENT, JUST MOVE JOHN, NOW!'  
  
John was surprised at his brother's tone, and then he realised that the car infront of him now, could be the kidnappers.  
  
With a strength and resolve he had never felt before, he spoke seriously to his brother, watching for any sign of movement from the sedan, 'This could be our chance to find the squirts Scott' he said, determined. 'I'm going to go have a little chat with this guy!'  
  
'OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO NOT GOiNG TO HAVE A CHAT WITH THIS GUY!' Scott shouted.  
  
John's head snapped up, 'yes I am.'  
  
'JOHN YOU CAN'T, HE'S PROBABLY ARMED, WHAT'S YOUR WEAPON? A SPARKLING WIT?'  
  
John almost laughed as he heard Virgil's comment.  
  
'John, I am telling you, ordering you not to get out of that car!' Jeff's angry voiced boomed through John's phone.  
  
John stared at the sedan, a worried expression crossing his face, 'doesn't look like I'm going to have to Dad.'  
  
'What?' Jeff bellowed.  
  
'he's getting out of the car.'  
  
John felt the stunned and appalled silence at the other end of his phone grip his heart. He watched the balaclava-clad man, clutching a large, dangerous looking wrench, walking briskly towards the thunderbird.  
  
'Oh man you picked the wrong Tracy to mess with.' John cracked as the man brought the wrench down against his windscreen and glass shattered around him.  
  
  
  
Jeff,Virgil and Scott, heard the sound of shattering glass, and then the line went dead.  
  
They stared at each other for what must have only been seconds, but felt like a lifetime, before Virgil screamed, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'  
  
Scott ran onto the balcony  
  
and Jeff rushed to the kitchen sink  
  
and promptly threw up.  
  
  
  
WELL COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE?  
  
WILL MATCHSTICK LEARN HE HAS INDEED MESSED WITH THE WRONG TRACY?  
  
WILL JOHN BE KILLED BY THE GLASS?  
  
WILL SCOTT JUMP FROM THE BALCONY?  
  
WILL ANYONE EVER PICK UP POOR GRANDMA?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER' COMING SOON!  
  



	10. The Big, The Bad and Baywatch

John threw his hands up to shield his face as the glass showered around him. The man hefting the wrench grabbed his arm and began pulling him through the windscreen. Shards cut into his flesh as he was dragged from his car. His phone fell from his hands to the ground with a crack.  
  
Grabbing the front of John's jersey with his hands, the assailant hauled him to his feet and shook him roughly. 'You're coming with me kid!'  
  
John was both shocked and slightly afraid to see the gleam of metal the guy retrieved from his pocket. Great, he had a gun!  
  
John knew this was life or death but he could not go with the guy. Assuming this was the person who'd kidnapped his brothers it would only cause more trouble if he managed to get John too.  
  
Thanking the Lord for having four rambunctious brothers who had forced him to learn how to defend himself, John yanked his arm from his assailant and landed a solid punch to the guys balaclava clad nose.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott stood on the balcony breathing hard, staring at the ominous storm- clouds grouping in the sky. Come on John, Come on John, Come on John, he silently willed his brother. John had to be okay, his family couldn't take any more. He quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket and rang the police. They had to find him.  
  
He recieved confirmation that cars were being sent to the route to the airport. Then walking away from the balcony he stepped into the lounge, ignoring the wretching coming from his father's direction and Virgil's silent rocking and took his coat from the hook.  
  
He did not look back till he reached his car, he had to find John, he would not let another brother disappear today.  
  
Slamming the porsche door, he shoved his hand in his coat pocket for his key. He found none.  
  
'Damnit!' he shouted in frustration, bringing his fist against the dash board.  
  
It was only when he looked up, through the windscreen he saw them.  
  
There in the brightness of the car head-lights, Jeff stood, arms folded, mouth in a tight line, Virgil stood next to him looking just as angry, from his left hand he dangled his brother's car keys, 'looking for these?'  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
John's victory at knocking his opponent to the ground was unfortunately short lived. The large man hauled himself to his feet with a speed John had not anticipated.  
  
He charged at John, pushing him roughly against his car bonnet. John winced as his ribs made contact with the cool metal. He was a good fighter, and he certainly knew how to handle himself but this guy was huge.  
  
John figured the only way to beat this guy was to get his gun.  
  
'YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME KID?' the brute was yelling as he slammed John repeatedly against his car.  
  
'WELL COME ON THEN!'  
  
John schooled his face to a level of neutrality and looked him straight in the eye, 'Ok then.'  
  
John's hands shot out so fast the guy had no idea what was going on, he whipped the gun from his pocket and swung its barrel directly into his face.  
  
'Consider yourself taken' John said unable to resist the smug smile which spread across his face.  
  
The man, obviously not knowing when to quit, looked at the gun, then John, then the gun again, 'You wouldn't have the guts.' he snarled.  
  
'Care to test that theory?' John asked applying a cold tone to match his assailant's.  
  
The guy started walking backwards slowly, John shook his head, 'STAY STILL!' he barked.  
  
The guy continued walking, 'I SAID STAY STILL!'  
  
He ignored John altogether.  
  
John let out a humourless laugh, 'fine then, you asked for it.'  
  
And shot him in the foot.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Gordon and Alan sat in silence, Fallon paced angrily beside them.  
  
'What's wrong?' Gordon asked, 'your little puppy dog not doing what he's been told?'  
  
'Shut it' Fallon growled. Then to Alan and Gordon's amusement he took a tape recorder from his duffel bag.  
  
'OOOOh' Alan grinned, 'what are we going to make a tape of us singing our favourite kareoke classics?'  
  
Gordon laughed, 'good one bro'  
  
'I thought so'.  
  
'SILENCE!' Fallon shouted, 'lets see you laugh after this!'  
  
Both boys lapsed into silence as he took the recorder, attached it to his scrambling device and spoke into it.  
  
'Why boys, if you keep behaving this way,I'll have to gut the two of you, like fish!'  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
Alan exhaled sharpely, Gordon stared, incredulous.  
  
They'd both heard the voice clear as day, it sounded like their grandma, Fallon sounded just like their grandma.  
  
'How did you...........' Gordon trailed off.  
  
'Brilliant what modern technology can do today.' Fallon replied with a smirk, 'I met some pretty useful people on the inside, hackers, murderers, the whole kit and kaboodle, all I needed was a sample of your Grandma's voice and voila!'  
  
'Why would you want our Grandma's voice?' Alan asked in trepidation.  
  
'So I could talk one of your brothers into coming to pick up the dear old bat at the airport!'  
  
Alan and Gordon frowned in horror.  
  
'Jefferson, could you please send one of the boys to come get me.' He said again in Elaine Tracy's voice.  
  
Alan lost it, 'YOU SICK BASTARD!' he yelled, struggling against his restraints, 'YOU LEAVE OUR FAMILY ALONE!'  
  
Fallon laughed  
  
Gordon attempted to calm his brother, 'Al, hey, it's alright ok, everything's going to be alright.'  
  
He turned back to Fallon, 'I guess that's where Matchstick's gone hey? To trap one of our brothers?'  
  
'Stttttttrike!' Fallon yelled manically.  
  
Gordon and Alan lapsed into a defeated silence, this wasn't how this was supposed to play out.  
  
Alan continued to cut at the ropes with his pen-knife. He was nearly there, and as soon as he cut those ropes, he and Gordon were out of there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
'But there was no point us all going!' Scott shouted to his father and brother as he leaned against his bonnet.  
  
'No point?' Jeff asked , 'NO POINT? The point is so I don't have another son in danger.'  
  
Virgil still held Scott's keys, 'He's right, if your going we're all going. Splitting up is what got us all into this mess in the first place.'  
  
Virgil had always been the voice of reason and Scott gave a resounding sigh, 'I just thought I'd go get John alone and then I wouldn't have to worry about every bloody member of this family!'  
  
Jeff shook his head, 'that's why we're all going to look for John, come on'.  
  
He walked away from Scott's porsche and his two eldest followed him towards his Thunderbird.  
  
As he opened the passenger door, Scott's phone began to ring.  
  
Staring at the name on the screen, hardly daring to hope, Scott answered warily.  
  
'Hello........'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
'Scott listen.....' John said seriously from the passenger seat of Matchstick's car, 'I've got old scar-face here and he's being kind enough to show me where he's holding the boys ok?'  
  
Scott's voice was little more than a whisper, 'Oh John thank God, we thought we'd lost you, i mean we were..........' his voice trailed off, '....hold it....what did you just say?'  
  
'JOHN!'  
  
John heard Virgil's excited voice in the background, he smiled slightly.  
  
'SON?'  
  
Jeff's voice.  
  
John stared at the road ahead as he spoke to his brother, 'Look I haven't got time to explain, Scott, I can't take my eyes of this guy here.'  
  
Scott's confused voice uttered, 'John WHAT IS GOING ON?'  
  
'The guys taking me to find Alan and Gordon that's what's going on!'  
  
Scott's voice was low, worried again, 'against your will?'  
  
'No, certainly not against my will.'  
  
'Then why the hell would he just take you to them?'  
  
'Because I have a gun aimed at his head.'  
  
'Uhhhh........John?'  
  
'Look Scott, I'll ring you and let you know where we're driving to, at the moment we're on Highway Six, you copy that?'  
  
'I'll contact the police!'  
  
'No look, we've got no time, we can handle this Scott, our family, I know we can, we don't need the police telling us to leave it to tem, their our brothers out there.'  
  
'Yeah, but listen.....'  
  
'No you listen, i want you to hightail it up in this direction, I'll ring you as soon as the directions change, ok?'  
  
'Ok, oh and John, be careful, and well done.'  
  
John grinned as he kept the gun trained on Matchstick's furious face, 'thanks Scott, it was a pleasure, believe me, it was a pleasure!'  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott let his phone shut with a snap, 'YES!' he shouted.  
  
Virgil and Jeff stared at him, desperate for answers.  
  
'John's turned the tables on the guy, he's taking him to where they're holding Al and Gordo.'  
  
Virgil grinned, 'alright John' he said in admiration.  
  
Jeff still looked worried, he nodded sharpely, 'alright where too Scott?'  
  
'Highway Six Dad, and step on it, every second counts!'  
  
The car revved and spun across the sharp gravel, a trail of dust in its wake.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
'YES' Alan thought to himself, as he felt the last strand of rope break, 'I'm through!'  
  
He squeezed Gordon's hand firmly, Gordon squeezed back, showing he understood, now they just had to escape.  
  
Fallon continued to pace in front of them, they just had to bide their time.  
  
5 minutes later, and their time arrived.  
  
Fallon switched his paces and walked towards the door, obviously curious as to what Matchstick's hold-up was. He stole a doubtful glance at his captives and twisted the door-handle.  
  
'Be good while daddy steps out for a bit will you boys?'  
  
Gordon and Alan shot glares at him.  
  
He smirked and opened the door, stepping out onto the cabin-porch.  
  
Alan and Gordon immediately stood up, 'where do we go?' Alan hissed.  
  
'Um, wait a second' Gordon whispered gripping his brother's arm, 'I'll ring Dad.'  
  
He quickly opened his phone, turned the sound on and keyed in Jeff's number, it began to ring.  
  
'GORDON?'  
  
Gordon had never been so happy to hear his father shout.  
  
'DAD!' he exclaimed softly.  
  
Alan glanced nervously at the door, and whispered his own, 'Dad!' into the reciever.  
  
'BOYS WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?'  
  
Gordon opened his mouth to reply when the sound of returning footsteps sounded on the porch.  
  
Damn It! He and Alan glanced in panic at one another and then Gordon hung up the phone and they both sat quickly back in their chairs, holding their ropes so it appeared they were still tied up.  
  
Gordon quickly threw his phone back in his pocket as Fallon stuck his head around the door. He peered at them warily, 'Just checking.' he told them and then he walked from the room again.  
  
Alan and Gordon both breathed deep sighs of relief.  
  
They slowly stood from their chairs, stepping lightly to avoid the creaking floor of the cabin.  
  
Gordon's eyes darted around the room, 'follow me', he hissed and gestured towards the bedroom.  
  
The two youngest Tracys crept into the bedroom. They grinned matching smiles as they both took in the glass window in the room.  
  
'Alright' Gordon whispered as they made their way towards it. 'You first.'  
  
Alan shook his head, 'no you first!'  
  
'There isn't time for this Alan, you're lighter, this makes more sense, come on!'  
  
Alan sighed, but he stepped into Gordon's foothold, and carefully squeezed himself through the window.  
  
Gordon followed, landing with a crunch in the snow.  
  
His mind worried about the foot-prints they were leaving, but he figured right now the bestthing to do was just get away form there.  
  
They dashed together towards the woods.  
  
They had almost reached the trees, when they heard him.  
  
'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS!'  
  
Alan glanced in panic at Gordon, 'keep going,' Gordon shouted, 'we can make it.'  
  
They got to the trees and then stood, silently behind a large pine, as Fallon came into view, his gun in hand.  
  
'Boys' he shouted, 'that wasn't smart.'  
  
Alan struggled to keep his breathing quiet.  
  
Fallon's voice came closer, 'come out, come out wherever you are!'  
  
Gordon kept his back against the tree trunk, hardly daring to breathe.  
  
Fallon's voice sounded like it was just on the other side of the tree trunk.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jeff shouted, 'GORDON, GORDON?'  
  
He turned his gaze back to the road as he cursed, 'he hung up!'  
  
Scott and Virgil, glanced at one another, 'give me the phone Dad' Scott said.  
  
'I'll try them again.'  
  
Jeff handed the phone to his eldest, his face determined and ruthless as he watched the road leading to Highway six in front of him.  
  
Scott keyed in the number as Virgil leaned over the seat to listen.  
  
It began to ring.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Fallon was so close now that Gordon could almost feel his breath.  
  
'Boys?'  
  
He stood still for a moment and then began to walk towards another set of trees.  
  
Gordon and Alan shared relieved looks for merely a second, before the silence erupted into a tune,  
  
'some people stand in the darkness, afraid to come into the light...................'  
  
Alan's mouth dropped open in horror, Gordon flinched and immediately cancelled the call, bloody,bloody Baywatch!  
  
Too late.  
  
Fallon's head appeared around the tree, and he aimed the gun at them, his face broke into an evil smile 'well, there you are!'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
OH LORDY,  
  
SO,  
  
WILL JEFF, SCOTT AND VIRGIL FIND HIGHWAY SIX?  
  
WILL JOHN FIND ALAN AND GORDON?  
  
WILL ANY OF THE TRACYS EVER FIND DECENT RING-TONES?  
  
I GUESS GRANDMA'S STAYING AT THE AIRPORT THEN?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER'.  
  
AND CGRUBER, I APOLOGISE FOR THE NAME CHANGE BUT I FELT IT NECCESSARY, WE CAN STILL SHARE THOUGH!  
  
XXXXXXXX 


	11. The Final Countdown

'Can't this thing go any faster?' John growled to Matchstick who glared at his passenger furiously.  
  
'I'm doing 60, how much faster do you want me to go?'  
  
'As fast as this'll make you!' John angled the gun until it was aimed at Matchstick's incensed head.  
  
He fumbled in the glove compartment and found an identification wallet. Grinning at the convict-like picture, John turned to his driver.  
  
'Nice picture this..' his smile became even wider as he saw the name, '..Francis!'  
  
Matchstick turned, face red, spittle practically bursting from his mouth as he snarled, 'I am going to rip you into tiny little pieces, and I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it.'  
  
John's voice developed an edge, 'careful Francis, we wouldn't want this gun to accidently go off now would we?'  
  
Matchstick smirked, 'you'd never find your brothers then, would you?'  
  
John realised with a curse that he was right. He tried to change the subject. 'So Francis, why are you doing this to my family?'  
  
'The name's Matchstick' Matchstick growled.  
  
John's eyes twinkled, 'oh, how apt, I'm guessing that's because you're so stupid you burnt off your own face, lighting a candle.'  
  
Matchstick's eyes narrowed, 'no it's because I set fire to a class mate in High School.'  
  
John let out a low whistle, 'woooooo, missed him huh?' he said sarcastically, indicating the burns running down matchstick's face.  
  
'No actually, I killed him, this was just collateral damage.'  
  
For the first time since he'd seen this guy approaching him with a wrench, John felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. This guy was seriously dangerous. It worried him that he was only an apprentice to the head honcho!  
  
'Just keep your eyes on the road' John ordered, he didn't want Matchstick to even sense that he was at all afraid.  
  
'You won't get away with this.'  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
'No, you're really gonna get it when my boss meets you.'  
  
'I look forward to it.'  
  
Matchstick's eyes glowed menacingly, 'you're gonna wish you'd never been born by the time I'm through with you.'  
  
'Ha!' John snorted, 'sure I am, why don't you concentrate less on the wise cracks and more on the driving and I might let your other foot off with a warning.'  
  
The look on Matchstick's face could have melted metal. He looked down at his left foot, which was bleeding profusely. He was determined not to let this little punk realise how much he'd hurt him.  
  
John meanwhile was watching the road-signs avidly, 'how much further?'  
  
'About 10 minutes'.  
  
'You'd better not be pulling anything, I'm warning you, if they're not there, I will personally see to it, that you never hurt anyone again, got it Francis?'  
  
Matchstick smirked, 'got it!'  
  
John was suspicious, he didn't trust this guy an inch, still, he had to hope that he was taking them to the right place and that Gordon and Alan would be alright when they got there.  
  
He reached into his pocket for his phone.  
  
'Scott?'  
  
'John' came his eldest brother's gruff tone. 'We've just reached the highway!'  
  
'Scott we're heading east at Junction 5, I repeat east at junction 5, you getting this.'  
  
John heard Scott mumbling to someone, most likely Jeff, 'Yeah we got it John! Now any idea where we're headed?'  
  
John sighed and stared hard at the guy opposite him, 'nah can't be sure, looks like we're heading in to the mountains though, my guess is somewhere remote. Francis says we should be there in 10 minutes.'  
  
'Francis?'  
  
'I'll explain later.'  
  
'Alright, but listen John, when you get there I want you to stay where you are, ok, you've done great up until now, but then I think you should let Dad, Virgil and I handle it.'  
  
John couldn't believe this.  
  
'Scott are you joking? There's no way I'm going to sit here and wait for the cavalry if those two are in immediate danger.'  
  
Scott sighed, 'how did I know you wouldn't just accept that? Listen I'm just saying we 're less than 5 minutes behind you, can you just wait for us, please?'  
  
'I'll see what the situation is.' John replied sounding decidedly angry with his big brother's plan, 'but Scott, I'm not a little kid who's going to make this situation worse, I might actually be able to help.'  
  
'I know, we just don't want to have to worry about all three of you ok?' Scott's voice became resigned, 'please just do as I say, ok?'  
  
'I'm not promising, but I promise if it's better for Alan and Gordon I'll lie low and wait for you, alright?'  
  
Scott sighed, he knew he'd have to accept that, 'fine, be careful, and keep in touch. I couldn't get through to Gordon's phone, so you don't know what you're going to be dealing with.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'John?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Don't go putting yourself in the firing line.'  
  
'Ok big brother, talk to you in a bit.'  
  
  
  
Scott hung up with a worried glance out the window, he didn't want his father to read the haunted expression in his eyes.  
  
He had a feeling that John was going to try something. Although it was Virgil and John who knew each other inside out, Scott was well aware what his middle brother was like in tense situations, act first, think later.  
  
His father glanced over, 'what's going on?'  
  
'Head east at Junction five.'  
  
'Not direction-wise, with John?'  
  
Scott frowned, 'he said they should reach the place they're holding Al and Gordy in 10 minutes.'  
  
Jeff nodded, 'does he have any idea where that is?'  
  
'He suspects it's in the mountains.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'Scott?' Virgil piped up from the back-seat, 'What's Johnny going to do when he gets there?'  
  
Scott looked at Virgil, 'I don't know Virg, I don't think even he knows.'  
  
Virgil turned and looked from the window, his body tense, as they turned off the highway at Junction five, 'He's going to try something Scott, I know he is.'  
  
Scott attempted to reassure his brother, 'hey we don't know that. I told him to wait.'  
  
Virgil turned and fixed Scott with a look , 'and you really think he's going to listen?'  
  
  
  
Alan attempted to run,  
  
He spun on his heel, but froze as Fallon yelled, 'Move and I put a bullet in his head!'  
  
Turning slowly, Alan saw Fallon, arm around Gordon's neck, gun against his temple.  
  
'now come back over here, slowly.' Alan did as he was asked.  
  
Fallon grinned, 'now which one of you two boys has a telephone?'  
  
He was greeted with silence.  
  
He jammed the gun firmer into Gordon's ribs, 'TELL ME!'  
  
Alan winced, he couldn't let Gordon get hurt, 'Gordy, give him the phone.'  
  
Gordon glared at Alan impatiently,  
  
'yeah Gordy, give me the phone' Fallon snarled sarcastically.  
  
Gordon brought a hand to his pocket and handed over his phone.  
  
Fallon smirked, 'well aren't we clever little Tracys, escaping and probably ringing Daddy eh?'  
  
Gordon and Alan exchanged helpless glances.  
  
'Well we'd better make sure we're ready for Daddy and big brothers' arrival hadn't we?'  
  
Alan chewed his lip, that sounded ominous.  
  
Fallon steered them back towards the cabin.  
  
'Come on,' he said with an evil smile, 'let's go get your Dad's surprise ready, he's really not gonna know what's hit him!'  
  
  
  
8 minutes later, John and Matchstick were almost at the cabin. John was continually texting Scott with their change in movement.  
  
As they continued to drive, John thought over what Scott had said.  
  
'Don't go putting yourself in the firing line.'  
  
John sighed to himself, he didn't want to disobey his big brother. They had all looked up to Scott their whole lives. And John knew deep down inside that Scott was right, but he couldn't just sit and wait when he knew his brothers were trapped somewhere with a mad man. He was also well aware that Scott knew that John wouldn't wait for him.  
  
Oh his eldest brother knew alright, because he wouldn't have waited himself.  
  
John's quick mind scanned over all the things he could use to help him rescue his brothers. Snow was falling thick and heavy now, it blanketed the surrounding mountains and grass, John looked around him. In the car. The first thing he thought of was the gun, that would definitely come in the most useful. He also noticed that Matchstick had with him, a tyre iron, a trusty device for a psychotic madman, and not such a bad one for a desperate big brother either. His eyes also picked up the long coil of rope on the backseat, that would come in very useful.  
  
He knew that Jeff ,after he got his sons back would not be happy with the state of his Thunderbird, the windscreen smashed, abandoned back on route to the airport. But John also knew his father was a rich man, he could buy another car.  
  
He was jolted suddenly aware of their surroundings as Matchstick rolled the car to a stop.  
  
John watched him, 'is this it?'  
  
'Nah I just brought us here for a spot of fishing. OF COURSE IT IS!'  
  
John smiled sarcastically, 'right'.  
  
'Are they in there?'  
  
Matchstick glared evily, 'they're in there.'  
  
John nodded. He again reached for his phone, never once removing the gun from Matchsticks head.  
  
'Scott, it's me, we've reached the place, it's about 3 miles off junction five, a little cabin, it's surrounded by pine trees, it's pretty isolated.'  
  
'Ok, so you're gonna wait there right?'  
  
John sighed, 'well....'  
  
'John!' Scott shouted in exasperation, 'we talked about this.'  
  
'Scott, you talked, I just didn't disagree with you.'  
  
'And now you are?'  
  
'Well I'm here, why don't I try and get them out?'  
  
'Uggghh John, you're so infuriating, because you might endanger yourself and them further by rushing in there!'  
  
'Oh and leaving them in there longer isn't endangering them?'  
  
'Give that to me.' John heard Virgil say.  
  
Uh Oh, Scott was brilliant at giving orders and quite scary when cross, but Virg was more effective at getting you to do what he wanted, laying on all the guilt-trips.  
  
'Virg..before you even start..'  
  
'Shut up John! Now listen Dad is worried enough as it is, do you really want to upset him further? Well do you? Now we are busting our guts here, we'll be there as soon as we can, you can just damn well wait there until we get there!'  
  
John realised what was going on, 'delaying me until you arrive has been done before Virg, I know you remember? Catch you later!'  
  
He hung up on his older brother.  
  
Matchstick smirked, 'family tiff?'  
  
'None of your business.' John replied, 'now for the fun.'  
  
With little remorse he swung the butt of the gun at Matchstick's head. Knocking the larger man out. Then he quickly retrieved the rope from the back seat and tied Matchstick's hands and feet together. The hardest part was lugging the 6'5 frame to the car boot.  
  
John decided it was too risky to leave Matchstick in the car, if he woke up he'd be able to smash his way out. It was another story with the boot. As quietly as possible John hauled the heavy load into the boot, shoving in first his torso and then his feet.  
  
Smiling down, his face shadowed by the clouds, John looked down with a cold smile, 'nighty,night Francis' he said, shutting the boot and locking it behind him.  
  
He took a deep breath of the mountain air, before walking steadily towards the cabin.  
  
  
  
Jeff headed up the road leading to the cabin.  
  
Virgil cursed loudly.  
  
'VIRGIL!' Jeff admonished.  
  
'Sorry Dad, he hung up on me.' Virgil replied flinging Scott's phone down with a bang on the seat next to him.  
  
'I knew he wouldn't just leave it' Scott said annoyed.  
  
Jeff sighed, 'you and I both know what your brother's like when he sets his mind to something Scott' .  
  
'Yes Dad unfortunately we do.'  
  
Virgil bounced up and down on the seat trying to release nervous energy, 'I just hope he doesn't get himself in trouble.'  
  
Scott turned to his brother with a wry smile, 'when have you known John not to get himself in trouble?'  
  
  
  
Alan and Gordon sat, tied to a chair now, afraid to move. The ropes were so tight they could barely breathe, but it wasn't that that was scaring them.  
  
Gordon squeezed Alan's hand gently, 'Al, I'm sorry' he whispered softly, 'if my phone hadn't gone off, we'd have...'  
  
'Shhh' Alan interrupted, a lone tear falling down his cheek, 'it wasn't your fault.'  
  
Gordon leaned his head against his brothers, although he couldn't see his face, he could tell Alan was crying. Fallon had left, minutes before, running across the snow into the pine trees.  
  
'He'll be long gone by now' Alan muttered, again subconsciously thinking what Gordon had been.  
  
'yeah, well the police'll get him, in the end, he'll never get away with this.'  
  
'I hope not' Alan said quietly. Then he really began to cry. For all their bravado, they were after all just 16year old kids.  
  
'Oh what are Dad and the guys gonna do?'  
  
Gordon felt his own eyes tearing up, 'I don't know Al, lets just hope they catch that creep.'  
  
'I mean without us? It'll kill them.'  
  
'Well lets just hope they handle it, we'll be with mum anyway.'  
  
Alan seemed to calm down at that. 'Do you remember her? At all?'  
  
Gordon shook his head, 'nah, but we'll get to know her now won't we, we'll get to see what we missed out on.'  
  
Alan nodded, 'I guess. You know what I'm really going to miss?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Grandma's pies.'  
  
Gordon giggled, then became sombre, 'Virgil's thoughtfullness'.  
  
Alan smiled sadly, 'John's loyalty'.  
  
'Dad's strength'  
  
'Scott's continuous advice'.  
  
They both burst out laughing at that, 'ok maybe not.'  
  
'Scott's protectiveness'.  
  
'Yeah, I'll miss that.'  
  
They lapsed into silence, which as usual Alan broke, 'Gordy?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'If I have to go now, I'm really glad I'm going with you.'  
  
Gordon swallowed furiously at the lump in his throat, 'me too Al, me too.'  
  
They sat in silence, the only sound was the beeping of the sensor activated bomb, beneath their chairs.  
  
  
  
The first thing John saw as he reached the cabin door was a piece of paper pinned to the front door. John began to read it.  
  
Jeff and co,  
  
I'd have loved to have waited around for you to show up, just like old times. But I'm afraid then I would be caught, which I'd prefer to avoid thank you.  
  
Anyway, you've got to be here for one thing, your youngest boys, oh yes, the baby Tracys. Boy Jeff, they're just like you, fiery and completely stupid, if they'd just stayed where they were instead of trying to escape, you'd at least have got their little bodies back in one piece, but unfortunately for them they are like you, so you won't get them back in one piece.  
  
I have made up a little explosive, a trigger sensor bomb, underneath your boys, it's timed to go off in 10 minutes. And no Jeff, as much as I'd love to see you barge in to save your boys and then have them blown to smitherines because of you, there's no point trying to disarm it, because the moment that bomb picks up any sign of movement, it'll blow your kiddies sky high.  
  
So to you my dear friend I leave you this final gift, this form of payback you could call it. You get to see your little boys explode right in front of your eyes.  
  
Screw me and I screw you Jefferson,  
  
Simon Fallon  
  
  
  
John couldn't move he couldn't breathe, what was he supposed to do, but he didn't even get a chance to think. Before he knew it, he felt a whoosh of heat, and an explosion knocked him flying into the cool, white snow.  
  
  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Ok, I'm calm, this is my story and even I'm frightened.  
  
Penultimate chapter coming soon.  
  
SO  
  
IS THAT THE END OF GORDON AND ALAN?  
  
IS THAT THE END OF JOHN?  
  
WILL JEFF,SCOTT AND VIRGIL STUMBLE UPON THREE FAMILIAR CORPSES?  
  
ALRIGHT I ADMIT GRANDMA'S BEEN FORGOTTON!  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NEXT STOP:DANGER' coming soon.... 


	12. The Big Bang

So sorry it's taken this long to update guys, I've been unbelievably busy with a-level results and organising uni, anyway here it is the penultimate chapter, as always, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Fallon smiled to himself as he pressed his back against a nearby pine tree. The heat from the explosion whooshed against his cheek, he heard the tell- tale sizzling of trees being scorched close to the impact.  
  
He hadn't planned to kill of Matchstick at first but as soon as the guy had left to go abduct Tracy's other son, he knew he could kill two birds with one stone. Matchstick knew too much and if Jeff Tracy's do-gooder middle son happened to be in the car when it went up, then that was just a blessing. He had wired the bomb beneath Matchstick's car when the larger man had been in the bathroom, it had all been so easy.  
  
He had to give Tracy's son credit though, he hadn't expected to see them drive up to the cabin. He had assumed Matchstick would have disposed of the kid somewhere. Unfortunately the youngster seemed to have a lot of his father in him and had turned the tables.  
  
Well, no worries, hopefully the bomb had taken both of them out.  
  
Fallon stole a quick glance around the tree to see the charred shell of a car, burning. He felt no sense of remorse. Not seeing John's exit of the car Fallon could barely keep from laughing as he saw another car pull up with familiar figures inside.  
  
'Perfect' he murmered 'absolutley perfect.'  
  
*********************************  
  
Scott, Virgil and Jeff had heard the explosion before they saw it. The large 'BOOM' shook the car, before they'd eventurned the corner to see the cabin.  
  
Jeff put his foot down, dreading what the explosion could have meant, they finally caught sight of a charred car. It lay on its side, flames shooting from every window, pine trees nearby were also alight. The cabin seemed relatively unscathed.  
  
Jeff brought the car to a standstill, but had barely pulled to a stop before Scott had thrown himself out of the car, Virgil was quickly after him, attempting to restrain his brother.  
  
'JOHNNNNNNNNN!' Scott shrieked, ignoring Virgil's attempt to hold him back from the burning car.  
  
Virgil suddenly let Scott go.  
  
And then it hit Jeff, he felt the air rush from his lungs. His son had been in the car. He must have been, he'd arrived before them. Jeff desperately glanced around, but of his middle son, there was no sign. He rushed towards the burning car.  
  
*********************************  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Scott felt like he was dying, every time he tried to get close to the car, the searing heat sent him reeling back, every instinct in his body was screaming at him to save his brother, every muscle in his body was telling him to stay back.  
  
His eyebrows felt singed, Virgil beside him seemed to be in an even worse state, his eyes were streaming and he kept running towards the car and then had to back off.  
  
'JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!' Virgil kept shouting over and over.  
  
Scott tore his eyes away from the car for a second as his father shot passed him, towards the shell that held what remained of his brother.  
  
This was a nightmare.  
  
Scott watched in shock as his father actually reached the flaming doorhandle.  
  
Then when he thought there was no way things could get any worse, they did.  
  
********************************  
  
My father's on fire,my father's on fire......' Virgil's mind was screaming.  
  
For a few horrific seconds he just stood there watching Jeff's arm become engulfed in flames, and then instinct took over and he and Scott rushed forward.  
  
Grabbing his father around the waist, Virgil wrestled him away and then knelt on the ground as Scott ripped of his sweater and kneeled too, smothering Jeff's burning right arm.  
  
While Scott saw to their father, Virgil stood slowly and shakily to his feet. His eyes never left the car.  
  
John was in there.  
  
John who had been his best friend since he'd been born, John who'd stolen Betty-Lou Stevens from him in 7th Grade,John who'd had their mother's old music scores specially repaired just so Virgil could play them on his 18th birthday. His friend, his brother, his John.  
  
Virgil felt sick and shaken, shaken to his very core, his heart told him to keep hoping but his eyes told him no-one could have survived the wreck in front of him.  
  
Swallowing hard he began screaming, 'WHERE ARE YOU JOHNNY?' his eyes swung horrified from the car to the surrounding area, 'WHERE ARRRRRRRE YOU?'  
  
*********************  
  
'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' Alan shrieked as they heard the sounds of the cabin windows smashing, with the impact of the explosion.  
  
Gordon's heart was pounding, 'I don't know.'  
  
Both the youngest Tracys sat for a moment in silence, for a moment there they'd thought that the explosion had been the bomb beneath them. Both were slightly shocked to still be alive.  
  
Alan gave a nervous laugh, 'I thought that we were dead for a minute there.'  
  
Gordon let out a breath, 'me too.'  
  
Alan was quiet, his voice was a mere whisper when he spoke again, 'Gordo, I don't wanna die.'  
  
'Me neither Al' his brother replied, his own voice shaky, 'me neither.'  
  
********************  
  
John swallowed hard as he slowly regained conciousness, the first thing he noticed was that his head was throbbing the second thing he noticed was that he was lying against a tree, the third was the thick smoke all around him.  
  
Coughing he attempted to get his bearings, what the hell had happened, one minute he'd been standing on the step, reading the letter and then..................  
  
THE CABIN!  
  
John shoved himself to his feet in horror, the cabin must have exploded, Gordon! Alan!  
  
Swallowing the bile in his throat he attempted to see through the smoke, he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. The cabin!  
  
Where it stood in front of him, it was still standing, no holes, no imploded roof, nothing.  
  
John frowned on confusion and shock, then where the hell had that explosion come from. And that wa when he heard it.  
  
'WHERE ARE YOU JOHNNY?'  
  
Virgil? John thought to himself, thank God they'd arrived.  
  
He stumbled through the smoke, hands flailing infront of him.  
  
'WHERE ARRRRRRRRRE YOU?'  
  
There it was agin, his brother's voice. John realised he must have been thrown around the back of the cabin by the impact. He stumbled forward and then the smoke seemed less dense.  
  
He made out figures, and saw to his horror that it was the car he'd driven in that was on fire. Quickly he rushed forward.  
  
And saw Virgil staring at him, his expression stunned.  
  
'Virg.......'  
  
That was all John said, Virgil rushed forward and before John could utter another word, had flung his arms around him.  
  
***************************  
  
'John,John,John' Virgil whispered as he hugged his younger brother to him, unable to believe or hope that John was okay.  
  
Behind him he heard Scott shout 'JOHN!'  
  
He also knew instinctively that Scott was standing beside him but he felt unwilling to share his little brother yet. Virgil cupped John's head with his hand as he held him against his shoulder.  
  
'You're ok' he murmered finally, 'you're ok'.  
  
'I'm fine.' John responded pulling back.  
  
Scott immediately moved forward to take John in his arms.  
  
*************************  
  
'Oh thank God' Scott murmered as he embraced his brother.  
  
John squeezed him back for a moment and then Scott felt him stiffen and pull away.  
  
'DAD!' he shouted,alarmed at the huddled form of his father on the ground.  
  
John rushed over. Scott smiled as he watched his father trace John's face with his finger, Jeff was openley crying, cradling his arm in his knee as he pulled John into a one armed hug.  
  
Scott hated to break up the emotional moment but he knew they had to find the other two.  
  
'John where are the squirts?'  
  
John pulled back from his father with a look of horror, 'Dad.....'  
  
'What?' Jeff asked, his forhead again wrinkled in worry.  
  
**********************  
  
So to you my dear friend I leave you this final gift, this form of payback you could call it. You get to see your little boys explode right in front of your eyes.  
  
Screw me and I screw you Jefferson,  
  
Simon Fallon  
  
Jeff swore as he held the scorched paper in his hands, 'so Fallon was behind this all along.'  
  
John nodded, 'it appears so Dad.'  
  
Scott cursed loudly, 'I never liked him!'  
  
Jeff nodded, 'not many did Scott.'  
  
His three eldest had wanted to burst straight into the cabin, but Jeff was desperate to do this properley, this bastard was not going to hurt any of his sons.  
  
Tentatively he opened the cabin-door, when he had looked around, he nodded the all-clear to his boys, who followed him as carefully as possible. All were terrified of somehow triggering a device, who knew how many Fallon had rigged around the place.  
  
Jeff made his way towards a door, he walked slowly towards it, Scott, Virgil and John following. He reached out and turned the doorknob.  
  
*******************  
  
Gordon and Alan stiffened as the door began to open, both believed it was Fallon coming back to finsh them off.  
  
Their mouths fell open in shock as thier father walked in.  
  
'DAD!' Alan shouted,moving on his chair, a smile almost splitting his face.  
  
Gordon knew to keep calm, they couldn't move much knowing how sensitive the device was beneath them. 'Don't move Al.'  
  
He smiled as the rest of his family walked in though, his gaze resting on Scott, 'so what took you guys so long?'  
  
********************  
  
Scott desperately wanted to just tear his baby brothers from the chairs and haul them out of there but he knew he couldn't. They were sitting on some kind of bomb!  
  
His mind worked desperately, even as he spoke to Gordon, 'we got here as soon as we could, you cheeky squirt.'  
  
He, Jeff, Virg and John edged slightly forward. John peered at the device beneath them.  
  
Scott knew how important it was to keep up the pretense that everything was fine, he didn't want to frighten his little brothers, he was frightened enough for all of them.  
  
'Hey Virg?' he said forcing himself to keep his tone light, 'I bet they only got themselves into this to get us back for not taking them to the soccer game hey?'  
  
Virgil seemed to pick up on what he was trying to do, as his reply was equally chirpy, 'You bet they did!'  
  
Scott was please with himself, his pretense appeared to be fooling them.  
  
*******************  
  
Who did Scott think he was fooling? Gordon thought to himself as his father knelt next to John to look at the bomb. They all knew that the bomb would blow them sky high and yet here was Scott trying to pretend everything was fine and that they weren't sitting on enough explosives to blow up the Hoover Damn.  
  
Still Gordon had to give him marks for trying and because he was a thoughtfull brother, he decided to play along with Scott's little charade.  
  
*********************  
  
'Yep' Gordon replied, 'we've been cooking up this prank for weeks haven't we Al?'  
  
Alan was annoyed, Scott was fooling no-one with his chirpy routine and Gordon was just as bad, they could die here. Not born with either tact or diplomacy Alan retorted.  
  
'Do you think we could quit the small talk and focus on the matter at hand please?'  
  
Scott frowned 'don't panic'.  
  
'Scott, with all due respect, you're not the one with a bloody bomb beneath your ass ok?'  
  
Despite the situation Gordon began to laugh, everyone stared at him, except Alan who was still tied with his back to his brother.  
  
'I'm sorry' Gordon giggled, 'he just cracks me up!'  
  
'Well I'm pleased to see you find it funny Gordo!' Alan shot back, irritated that his brother could laugh at a time like this.  
  
'Oh Al, don't be such a bore, we might as well enjoy our last moments hey?'  
  
Gordon's remark was met with silence as every one suddenly became very serious.  
  
********************  
  
'It looks like it might not be trigger sensitive' John told Jeff as Scott and Virgil knelt down next to them. 'It's attached to some sort of timer, that's all I can tell.'  
  
John loved his laser communication study at high school and had excelled in the explosive device area of the topic. He thanked god for it at that moment.  
  
Scott nodded, 'so what do you suggest we do?'  
  
John looked his brother in the eyes, 'well first off I suggest you get out of here, we don't all need to be in here, there's no reason for all of us not to make it, if this thing goes wrong.'  
  
Gordon started giggling again, 'well on that note of confidence.........'  
  
Scott ignored him, 'No,' he told John, 'they go, we all go.'  
  
John looked at Scott a while longer and then nodded, 'Ok, well what I'm going to do is take the case of this baby and then see what's going on underneath. We just need something I can get the case off with.'  
  
Alan handed John the screw driver, very slowly. Jeff did not miss it, 'I thought I told you to get rid of that.' he told his youngest son, Alan looked sheepish.  
  
'Never mind' Jeff mumbled. He glanced at John, a sheen of perspiration which was partly due to his burned arm and partly due to the situation broke out across his forhead.  
  
'Dad, can you hold this side' John told him as he indicated the top to corners of the bomb. 'I'll get the other side and then we can take the lid of, ok?'  
  
Jeff nodded and took the corners, the room lapsed into silence, John gently eased the knife into the casing of the bomb and eased back the lid. Jeff gingerley took the case and handed it to Scott as John gave a small gasp.  
  
'What is it?' Virgil asked, his big, brown eyes, betraying his fear.  
  
'There's a timer' John said in a whoosh, 'we've got a minute before this thing explodes.'  
  
Then to everyone's amazement he quickly reached over and began untying Alan's ropes.  
  
'JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Scott shouted, horrified that the device would go off with all the movement.  
  
John did not stop, 'It's not a movement detected device' he told his brother, 'it's timer activated which means we can move all we want, but we have to get out of here now!'  
  
Virgil and Scott immediately rushed to untie Gordon as Jeff helped John with Alan.  
  
John and Jeff untied Alan in less than twenty seconds.  
  
'COME ON!' John shouted to his two elder brothers who were struggling with Gordon's bonds.  
  
'I can't untie the stupid knots' Scott shouted his voice rising as he became panicked.  
  
'John how long have we got?' Virgil shouted.  
  
'40 seconds!' John yelled, 'Hurry up!'  
  
Jeff turned to John, 'you and Virgil take Alan outside now!'  
  
Alan shook his head vigourously, 'NO, NO, NO!'  
  
Jeff stared at John , 'JOHN PLEASE!'  
  
John's eyes darted to his brothers back to his father, 'I can't.'  
  
'JOHN!' Jeff shouted , 'WE ARE WASTING TIME!'  
  
Everyone became more and more panicked, 'Dad?' Gordon shouted.  
  
Jeff was still yelling at John, 'GET OUT NOW!'  
  
'NO I CAN'T!'  
  
'ALAN TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND GO!'  
  
'NO I WON'T LEAVE GORDO!'  
  
'DAD' Gordon tried again.  
  
'I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!' Jeff was indicating Alan with a finger.  
  
Gordon had had enough, 'DAAAAAD!'  
  
Everyone fell silent, and looked at him, 'please go, all of you just get out of here, leave me.'  
  
Jeff looked appalled, 'never'.  
  
'Dad, please, please, go.' Gordon was crying now.  
  
Scott was shaking his head, 'we're not leaving you' he said firmly.  
  
'20 seconds!' John shouted.  
  
Jeff bellowed now, 'JOHN, VIRGIL, TAKE ALAN AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!'  
  
Gordon nodded, 'listen to him.'  
  
Scott nodded too, 'He's right.'  
  
Virgil was crying, still tearing at the rope around Gordon's hands.  
  
Gordon looked him in the eyes, 'please Virg, this is the only way, you have to go on living, please, fpr me?'  
  
Virgil let out a cry and moved away grabbing one of Alan's arms. John was still shaking his head. Virgil looked at him, 'come on, we have to get him away from here.'  
  
Alan was struggling against them, 'NO, NO, NO, LET ME GO!'  
  
Scott stepped forward and punched his brother in the jaw, 'I'm sorry Al.' he murmered, knocking his brother out.  
  
Scott, Jeff and Gordon shared a final glance with Virgil and John.  
  
'We love you.' John said sobbing.  
  
'Always' Virgil replied.  
  
'GO,' Jeff shouted, 'NOW, GET OUT OF HERE!'  
  
They turned and hauled Alan out of the door.  
  
'13 seconds!' Jeff announced.  
  
'Please go, please go, please?' Gordon kept murmering. 'I don't want you to die, please!'  
  
'We're not leaving Kiddo, so get used to it!' Scott shouted.  
  
'Scott, maybe you should........'  
  
Scott interruppted his father, 'No Dad, NO!'  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
Scott suddenly broke through the rope and Gordon was free. 'I'm through, I'm through' Scott shouted.  
  
Gordon was on his feet in a shot.  
  
'5 SECONDS!' Jeff shouted.  
  
*****************************  
  
John and Virgil stood watching the cabin, willing their father and brothers to come out.  
  
'Come on, come on, come on....' Virgil murmered.  
  
John lay Alan down on the ground, next to the pine trees, 'where are they?'  
  
Virgil shook his head breathing erratically.  
  
John stood, 'I can't do this, we have to go back for them.'  
  
Virgil nodded, 'I know.'  
  
They had taken no more than three steps forward when they were thrown backwards with the force, the cabin which contained the rest of their family exploded into a million pieces before their horrified eyes.  
  
*******************************  
  
DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUUUUUH!  
  
HMMMM, SO,  
  
WILL JEFF,SCOTT AND GORDON DIE?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'NEXT STOP: DANGER' COMING SOON! 


	13. Endgame

The silence resided over Tracy Island, the only sound heard was the lapping of the waves onto the nearby rocks. Somewhere a seagull flew above them, flapping its wings in the strong breeze.  
  
Virgil, John and Alan stood huddled at the edge of the cliff.  
  
Virgil stepped forward a little, stared down in front of him and shivered violently, but he kept his face schooled to some level of neutrality, he'd been through some tough times in the past but the kidnapping of his brothers had been the worst.  
  
Eyes tearing up, he swallowed hard and stared at the graves in front of him.  
  
Shaking his head silently, he stepped backwards and let John move forward.  
  
Virgil watched as his brother tilted his head to the side and read and re- read the inscriptions upon the gravestones. John touched each grave and then moved away to put a reassuring arm around Alan.  
  
Alan, still sporting a large bruise on his jaw, frowned as he moved forward. He knelt down gently, he began pulling out the weeds starting to grow when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he gave a small smile, 'thanks mom, thanks grandpa' he said softly, 'thanks for keeping us all safe.'  
  
Turning his head slightly he smiled up at Gordon who held out a hand and then helped him to his feet.  
  
They turned back and walked over to where Scott stood a little further along the cliff, with their father. The kidnapping had given everyone a scare and they had all felt the need to come and see their mother and grandfather.  
  
Virgil and John stood silently both realising how close they had come to losing three members of their family.  
  
When the last explosion had sent them onto their backs Virgil was pretty sure they wouldn't see Scott, Gordon or Jeff alive again. But they'd been lucky, very lucky that no one was seriously hurt or killed.  
  
Alan linked his arm with his brothers as he and Gordon walked towards Scott and Jeff who headed to his wife's grave.  
  
Scott nodded at Alan, Alan frowned and looked away, he was still annoyed with Scott over the whole sock to the jaw incident. He knew Scott was only trying to protect his family as Alan himself was but he also knew that if his brothers and his father had been killed he would never have gotten over the guilt of leaving them.  
  
Yet as he stood there at that Cliffside with his brothers, watching his parents interact the only way he'd ever seen,one leaning over the others grave, he realised just how petty he was being.  
  
He was lucky to be alive, he was lucky his family was alive.  
  
He looked up at Scott waited until his brother met his eyes and then gave a half smile. The gratitude and love Alan saw in his eldest brother's eyes made him feel worse. Scott smiled and squeezed his shoulder, before staring past him to watch their father pull the weeds away from the woman he had loved with his entire being.  
  
Xxxxxxx  
  
Later that night the Tracys were sitting in their lounge after one of their grandmother's meals. Elaine Tracy had been waiting for them when they'd arrived back at their house. She'd taken a taxi and was sitting on her suitcase on their drive.  
  
After nearly crushing her son and grandsons to death, she had proceeded to fuss about them all, cooking all day, bestowing her own special brand of attention on the men who adored her.  
  
They sat in the lounge reflecting on the day, Fallon had escaped, no one liked to think about that and Scott still wanted to rip the guys head off, but they were all alive and together and in that sense they were extremely lucky.  
  
The silence was broken when Gordon began giggling, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
'What's so funny?' Alan asked his brother, from where he was sitting next to him on the sofa.  
  
'Why don't you tell us Scott.' Gordon replied, lowering his mobile from his ear, the smile spreading further across his face.  
  
The eldest Tracy brother frowned in confusion, 'what?'  
  
Instead of answering his brother, the auburn haired Tracy stood and plugged his phone into the speaker on his father's desk, pressing the keys on his phone he stepped back as Scott's voice echoed around the lounge.  
  
'Gordo, if you two get out of this ok , I swear I'll cheerlead at the soccer final naked.'  
  
Gordon cut off his brother before the rest of his family heard the next part of Scott's emotional speech.  
  
Laughter rung out around the room, Scott turned a dark shade of scarlet.  
  
'Oooh' Alan giggled, 'you'd better get a move on Scott, the final's tomorrow.'  
  
Scott shook his head, 'no way, I was desperate and distraught I didn't know what I was saying.'  
  
Alan frowned, 'Scott a promise is a promise, we're ok so you have to fulfil it, you can't go back on it now.'  
  
Scott looked to Virgil and John for support. They shook their heads.  
  
'He's right' Virgil muttered, 'you can't break a promise.'  
  
John looked mortified, 'Virgil don't encourage him, I don't want my brother streaking at my most important game, I'll be a laughing stock.'  
  
'No that'd be Scott' Alan grinned.  
  
Scott again shook his head, 'no way'.  
  
Gordon turned his eyes towards the ground and looked hurt, 'well I guess you don't care about us then.'  
  
'How'd you work that one out?'  
  
Alan cottoned on to what his partner in crime was up to, he pouted a little and looked at his eldest brother, recrimination in his eyes.  
  
'You said and I quote', he said seriously, "if you two come out of this ok, then I swear I'll cheerlead at the soccer final, naked."  
  
'And?'  
  
'Well if you go back on that it's like you're jinxing us, we're ok, and it's like God carried out his end of the bargain but your not carrying out yours,'  
  
He fixed his brother with a hurt stare, 'you're jinxing us!'  
  
'Rubbish' Scott replied, but he looked upset, his brothers had got to him.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day Virgil, Jeff, Alan, Gordon and Elaine stood in the stands at the soccer stadium.  
  
'GOOOOOOOOOOO JOHN!' shouted Elaine.  
  
Virgil, Alan and Gordon stifled grins and Virgil leaned across his father to whisper, 'uh Grandma, we usually wait till they kick off before we cheer.'  
  
Elaine frowned at Virgil, 'young man, there is nothing wrong with giving your brother some extra support.'  
  
Virgil looked sheepish and leaned back into his seat.  
  
'Can you see him yet?' Alan asked Gordon as his brother peered down at the pitch.  
  
'No, twenty dollars says he doesn't do it.'  
  
Virgil grinned at his younger brothers, he knew Scott wouldn't go back on his word, 'call it thirty and it's a deal.'  
  
'You're on.' They both muttered.  
  
A cheer suddenly erupted from the lower stands and the three Tracy brothers leaned forward eyes gleaming, there sure enough below them was the lithe, attractive and brazenly naked form of their eldest brother.  
  
Jeff's jaw dropped in astonishment, as his sons dissolved into laughter.  
  
Elaine pushed her glasses up a little further, 'oooh I can't see anything, we haven't had a streaker on the pitch since, well let me see, it must have been 1981, whoo, in those days, it was considered something of a sport, the streaker themselves got themselves in the paper or sometimes even on the local......'  
  
Her voice trailed off as she squinted, 'jesus, mary and joseph' she gasped, 'tell me that's not my grandson with his crown jewels hanging out!'  
  
Gordon, Alan and Virgil were in hysterics at their grandmother's comment.  
  
Jeff shook his head ruefully, 'I'm afraid it is ma.'  
  
Elaine mumbled, 'my goodness, god almighty..'  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Amberleigh team beat the visitors 3 - 1 in the final.  
  
John played well and set up one of the goals, Jeff enjoyed himself immensely and Alan, Gordon and Virgil had the biggest laugh of their lives at the embarrassed Scott being pulled to the car by his ear by their embarrassed grandma.  
  
The crisis was over and the Tracys had one of the happiest afternoons of their lives, they were together again and it would be a long time before someone tried to destroy their family again.  
  
Unfortunately, the next time was much sooner than they all thought!  
  
Xxxxxxxxx  
  
Hope you all liked it! Nice ominous ending! xxx 


End file.
